iGet it  The series XXX
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A series a of  X-rated  oneshots  involving  Sam  with  a  penis  and  various  sexy  senarios
1. Chapter 1

**What's up CAM fans its me back again. Now I know I should be working on iHunt but I noticed something. No CAM smut! But that's about to change cause I'm going balls out . Meaning that I'm posting a series of hot smutty raunchy XXX oneshots starring Sam and Carly and I meant balls out literally cause you see since you all liked my iGet It stories these oneshots will feature Sam as a hermaphrodite meaning she has both male and female parts. Now this chapter takes place before the iGet it stories as most will and contains public sex so enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Sex In Crazy Places<strong>

Carly checked herself out in the mirror for her date with Sam. She lifted her black denim skirt that as already a bit small up another quarter inch. To show a bit more of f her alabaster legs. Her red Paco Chicano racer back top was extra tight to show her perky braless B-cup breast. Her lips were painted with the right amount of red lipstick to make her look the right amount of slutty just the way Sam liked it.

The whole purpose of the out fit she was wearing was to tease Sam. Tease her until she could no longer keep her eleven inch cock in her pants and take Carly where ever they were.

Yes Sam Puckett was in fact a hermaphrodite with both male and female parts. But Carly didn't care in fact when she found out inadvertently thanks to Freddie pulling her pants down in a crowed hallway at school when they were fifteen. That day gave Carly the chance to admit her true feelings for Sam. And that night they began both their romantic and sexual relationship. And by seventeen they had endured being called everything from freaks to dykes. But it didn't matter to Carly what mattered was Carly loved Sam and Sam loved her.

At this point in time what mattered was the sexual aspect of their relationship. Namely sex in public. Having sex in public was nothing new to the girls the first time had occurred after gym class in the shower. Sam had come into the stall Carly was in once the other girls left. The second time was in a dressing room inside the mall, And from their the places got even more daring. Carly would be lying if she said it wasn't more than an extreme thrill to know they could be caught at any moment in their public sex fest. Sam had said it was even a better than shop lifting. But what Carly liked doing was teasing Sam and making the blonde's cock so hard that it hurt her to keep it in her pants.

The very thought of Sam's monster of a dick made Carly drip and flood her thong with her sex juices. It baffled her how Sam managed to keep that magnificent member hidden. With those lustful things in mind Carly pulled her panties down and off over her ankle boot. She grabbed her black leather jacket and looked back at her discarded underwear thinking "_They just get in the way anyway_" as she left her room.

Sam looked up with a devilish grin and licked her lips as she saw Carly. She loved when her brunette lover turned up the sexiness on dates. It was always enough to appear slutty yet conservative. Which is how she liked Carly.

"Looking good cupcake," Sam said wrapping her arms around Carly's waist.

"Not so bad yourself mama," Carly said before sealing their lips together.

The kiss was filled with a burning lust and passion on both girls parts . Being the aggressor gently bit on Carly's bottom lip as if asking permission to enter. Permission that Carly freely granted. She then took the roll of the aggressor pretty much forcing her the bulk of her tongue into Sam's mouth and moving her hand to grip Sam's package through her pants. Making the blonde's dick start to twitch and a small moan escape Sam's lips before she broke the kiss.

"Ready to go?," Carly asked with a seductive little smile

"Yeah," Sam said with a slightly lustful smirk on her face.

"Spencer we're leaving ," Carly said as she and Carly walked to the elevator.

"Where you girls going," Spencer asked not once looking up from his sculpture .

"Movies," Sam said in a happily snappy tone tapping her feet as they waited for the elevator.

"What are you going to see," Spencer asked.

"Real Steel," Carly said starring into Sam's bright blue eyes

"We will," Sam said as the Elevator finally reached the floor.

* * *

><p>The girls stepped onto the elevator and as soon as the door closed Carly wielded her lips to Sam's. Forcing her tongue into Sam's throat. She then moved her right hand down to the blonde's package and slowly began jerking her off through her jeans. Making Sam moan and her member start to grow in her hand. With her free hand Carly began to caress one of Sam's full C cup breast.<p>

"Damn cupcake…. What's gotten into you," Sam asked between kisses as her girlfriend felt her up.

"I can't help it... With those big tities … and that horse cock you have what's a girl to do," Carly said in a seductive breathy voice as she continued kissing and fondling Sam . Her plan working like a charm she continued to kiss the blonde until she felt the elevator stop at which point she pulled away. "C'mon we're gonna be late," she said.

The girls quickly made the short walk outside to Sam's nineteen ninety six Camaro Z28. To which Carly was glad to see Sam had decided to keep the T-tops on. Because together with Sam's tinted window's would aid in in her seduction plan.

Once inside the car and on the road Carly once again her seductive game of teasing. First she again began slowly masturbating Sam through her jeans again. Filling the blonde's cock grow almost fully erect then stopping long enough for Sam to regain composure before starting again. She then began licking and nibbling the ridge of Sam's ear and lightly caressed her right breast. Then stopped and repeated the process over

"Carly quit it ," Sam moaned as Carly started fondling her cock again. "Baby is you don't stop I'm gonna wreck," she moaned the fever of lust growing.

"Umm I can't help it mama ," Carly moaned feeling her own lust grow she continued her game. Feeling the dampness grow between her legs.

Seeing as they were a few minutes away from the theater Carly decided to kick it up a bit. She picked up the ipod in the dash and scrolled over to the slow songs they and selected _Would You Mind _ by Janet Jackson. She then spread her legs letting her sex aroma waft up to Sam's nostrils and began touching her body sexually as she danced in her seat. She then did something she knew would help push Sam over the edge. She carefully put her leg on the dash and slowly began fingering herself.

"Umm ….. oh Sam!," she moaned as she fingered herself tempting Sam

"Carly!," Sam said feeling as though her cock would rip right through her pants. Her mind mad with lust as she did her best to focus on driving. Which was made damn near impossible with Carly constantly moaning her name.

"_Hold it together_ _ Sam just long enough to get to the theater then you'll have her," _ Sam thought to herself knowing full well what Carly had been doing or what she perceived Carly was doing.

"Oh Sam!...Oh …. Oh we're here come on park we don't want to miss the previews," Carly said continuing her little play as she straightened her clothes as if nothing was wrong.

Sam quickly found a parking space and the two of them made their way into the theater. Once they paid for their tickets the two girlfriends made their way to their theater. Much to Carly's approval Carly saw that theater was a little more than half empty. With most of the people sitting in the middle. Perfect for her plan.

"Come on lets sit in the back," Carly said as she and Sam walked to the next to last row.

All through the previews Carly continued her little tease game but on a slightly higher level. During one preview she would stroke Sam's cock hard and fast making it fully hard. Only to do nothing during the next. She continued this through out the trailers. Making both she and Sam increasingly horny.

Once the actual movie Carly relegated her teasing firm yet soft caresses on Sam's thigh. Making sure to keep the blonde girl hard but not too hard. At the fifteen minute mark Carly deciding enough was enough lifted the rest and began to undo the button and zipper on Sam's pants.

"Took you long enough cupcake!," Sam whisper yelled as Carly freed her half hard cock from her boxer briefs.

"Umm I'm sorry mama let cupcake make it better," Carly said as she lowered her mouth onto Sam's cock.

"Oh fuck!," Sam whisper yelled as Carly licked the head of her dick.

Carly slowly began to bob her head up and down on Sam's cock. Taking just under half of Sam's dick into her mouth. Getting content moans of praise from her blonde lover. Sam felt as though she could be in heaven.

Carly's mouth was doing its usual wonders. Carly was curling her tongue on the down stroke and flicked the extra ridge on the underside of the head. While taking deep sucks. As though Sam's dick was the most delicious lollipop in the world.

"Oh SHIT !," Sam cursed a little louder than intended on one particularly deep suck from Carly.

"Shh you'll get us caught," Carly said taking Sam's member out of her mouth before deep throating as much of it she could. Making a gritted moan come from Sam's mouth.

Sam continued to enjoy Carly's dick sucking. As it continued Carly's sucking got more intense as the brunette felt her own juices start to drip down her legs. She could taste Sam's overflow of pre cum and knew the blonde was close.

Carly felt Sam's hand on the back of her head which only served to double her efforts. Carly formed a tight seal around Sam's cock and began intensely slurping and sucking on Sam's cock not really caring if she was herd. Sam for her part had death grip on Carly's hair and the other arm rest. She could feel her climax building until her girlfriend's mouth became too much for her.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!," she said as she exploded in Carly's mouth. "Ahh ….damnit…. shit!" she whisper yelled as she continued to fill Carly's mouth with her thick cum.

Carly was swallowing every bit of Sam's cum. She truly did love the taste of Sam's cum. It tasted sweet and salty like French fries dipped in a strawberry milkshake she thought as she swallowed. It was a taste she'd been addicted to since she first tasted it. What turned her on most was the volume of Sam's cum. It always impressed her how much seamen the blonde could shoot and still remain completely erect. She and Sam had watched a few porn movies and no of the guys seemed to match up to Sam's cum shots.

Once she was sure Carly pulled her mouth of Sam's still erect member and lifted the other arm rest. She then lifted her skirt and straddled Sam's lab and guided her cock to her pussy.

"Oh Sam!," Carly moaned as she slowly lowered herself onto the monster prick.

"Damn cupcake you're so fucking wet!," Sam whisper yelled as she bottomed out in Carly's pussy.

"Shut up and fuck ," Carly said as she bent down and began fiercely kissing Sam as she slowly began bouncing up and down and rolling her hips in a figure eight on her cock.

The back row of the movie theater began to be filled with the sounds of Carly and Sam moaning into each others mouths. As Carly began to pick up speed she felt Sam firmly grip her hips. She then began to shift her kisses to Sam's neck.

"Ah yeah ….. that's….. baby ride that dick!," Sam moaned as kissed Carly's neck while using her hands to guide her up and down her shaft.

"Umm… you like this pussy mama ….you like this tight little cupcake pussy!" Carly moaned in between kisses and bites on Sam's neck and ears.

"Ooo yeah I fucking love this pussy Carls!,"

"Uh.. show me how much you love it !," Carly said picking up the speed of her motions. "Show me how mu…Ohhh fuck me!," she moaned as Sam began thrusting hard into her sex.

Sam got a firm grip on Carly's hips and began hammering away a Carly's vagina. The brunette biting her lower lip to stifle her moans. Sam wanting to help bring on Carly's orgasm as fast as possible bit down on her neck making he moan. She then stuck two fingers in her mouth and inserted them into Carly's ass.

"Oh fuck Sam! Fuck me!," Carly said the combination of Sam's cock inside her pussy and the fingers in her ass driving her over closer to the edge.

"Yeah like that Carly you like being a little slut and fucking me in public like a little tramp!," Sam whispered picking up the speed of her already jack hammer like fuck strokes.

"Yesss I love it! Fuck me harder! Give it to me!," Carly screamed in a whisper feeling herself about to cum.

"Yeah you're a little whore aren't you !," Sam grunted as she ram roded Carly's honey pot

"Ye, Ye…..Oh shit I'm cumming!," Carly said in a whispered groan as her orgasm over took her . "Oh goddamn Sam!," she said as she rode out her climax her pussy creaming Sam's dick.

As Carly shook on top of her in orgasm. Sam continued to pump away at her pussy. Feeling her second orgasm approaching she was determined to make Carly cum again.

"Yeah take it! Take my fuckin dick!," she said continuing to ravage Carly's pussy.

"Ugh Yeah fuck me you big dicked bitch!," Carly said through gritted teeth as she felt her second climax fast approaching.

"Whose pussy is this Carly! Whose motherfucking pussy is this!," Sam whisper yelled feeling her balls start to tighten

"Yours! Its all yours!," Carly hissed just as she went over the edge. "Ahh fuck I'm cumming! Fuck fuck!," she scream whispered as she came for the second time her inner walls clamping into Sam's dick. The orgasm draining her Carly fell flush against Sam who was still pumping away at her .

"Oh fuck , o fuck Carly I'm bout to cum," Sam said pushing Carly of f her member

Carly quickly dropped to her Knees and took Sam's member into her mouth and rapidly sucked Sam's cock.

"Oh Carly!," Sam whisper yelled as she once again filled Carly's mouth with her cum. " Ooo that's it baby swallow, swallow it all!" she said as Carly hungrily sucked down her seed.

Once she 'd finished swallowing Sam's cum. Carly tucked Sam's cock back into her pants and buttoned them. She then got back into her seat. Once she was situated She and Sam shared a deep loving passionate kiss. Not breaking the sweet contact until the lack of air made the light headed.

"Love you Carls," Sam said in a dreamy voice.

"I love you too Sammie" Carly said.

After the movie Carly and Sam walked arm and arm out of the theater. As they made their way back to Sam's car the couple heard something that made them chuckle.

"Yeah Tom the movie was good but I'm just say some air freshener in those theaters would be nice. The whole place smelt like sex,"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's one oneshot down. What'd you think? Just so you know I will take ideas for oneshots just through out some senarios and I'll see if it works an for me . Anyway I'm out remember reviews are love SDR out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up CAM fans I'm back with new smutty goodness. Now this chapter is another one shot and contains a bit of roll play on Carly's part in order to celebrate Sam's seventeenth birthday so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave Girl Carly<strong>

Sam made her way up the street up to Bushwell Plaza her over night bag slung over her arm. She was anxious to get to Carly's apartment for her birthday weekend for two very good reasons. One Spencer was out of town for a camping trip with Socko so the girls wouldn't have too sneak around with their sexual activity. Two Carly had said she'd planned a special surprise for her. Sam always loved Carly's surprises even before they started dating. But since they'd been together the brunette's surprises had gotten racier. Last year Carly had dressed as a sexy girl scout and came to Sam's apartment. It still baffled the blond how she'd managed to ride the bus over to her apartment comfortably. But either way it was a great birthday and she wondered how'd Carly would top herself this year.

As she entered the lobby she was greeted by Lubert's usual rant's as she made her way to the elevator that went directly to Carly's apartment. Her mind a wash of lustful thoughts. Her cock twitching ever so slightly in her pants at the thought of all the things she'd do to Carly and have Carly do to her as she road the elevator to a stop.

The moment the elevator opened Sam was greeted to sound of soft music. She then noticed the roses pedals on the floor. "_Nice set up cupcake,_" she thought to herself as she walked around the couch.

"Is everything to your liking my queen," came Carly's voice from behind Sam.

"Well yeah …. Damn," Sam said turning to see Carly in what appeared to be a white version of princes Leia's slave outfit from Return Of The Jedi. Her hair was half pulled up in the back in a ponytail that had been split into two long braids while the rest hung loose. The outfit was fairly see through and Sam could see that her girlfriend wore no concept of underwear.

"Does my outfit please you my queen," Carly asked giving a twirl so that Sam had a full view of the outfit.

"Yes but what's with the my queen stuff?," Sam asked curious on the way Carly was asking.

"Well my queen this is your birthday surprise," Carly said closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. "This weekend I shall be your perfect slave servicing your every need. Just like one of those chicks on _Spartacus_ ," she said adding a reference to one of her golden haired girlfriend's favorite show's. She then began lightly nibbling Sam's neck

"So I guess that makes me one very lucky gladiator," Sam said letting the idea of Carly being her willing slave for her birthday .

"That's right," Carly said as she continued nibbling Sam's neck

"And you have to do what ever I say no matter what," Sam asked squirming a bit but still keeping her cool.

"Anything your heart desires my queen," Carly said in a loud seductive whisper.

"In this case go prepare your queen some bacon while I make myself comfortable," Sam said giving Carly her first orders of the weekend.

"Bacon?," Carly asked just a bit confused. Here she was damn near naked and her girlfriend wanted bacon? "_I'll never understand Sam and food,_" she thought. "But my queen I'm already preparing spaghetti tacos for dinner," she said.

"I know I smell the meat sauce cooking." Sam said having smelt the food upon her arrival. "Now go fetch your queen her snack," she said adding clap at the end of her sentence.

"As you wish while my queen," Carly said with a bow before going to the kitchen to prepare Sam's bacon.

As Carly started preparing her "queen's" snack, Sam quickly began stripping out of her clothes. Until she was only in her red sports bra and black boxer briefs her dick noticeably growing under the tight fabric. Turning on the TV Sam propped her bare feet up on the coffee table. As she scrolled through the cable guide to find something to watch she smiled at all the things she had planned in her head. As she did this her trademark smirk came across her lips. "_Oh this going to be a happy birthday,_" she thought as she settled on the _Spike_ network.

Five minutes passed and Carly returned with six strips of bacon on a plate. "Your bacon my queen I hope its to your liking," Carly said kneeling the floor beside the sofa and offering the bacon to Sam.

Sam took a piece of bacon from the plate and bit into it savoring the crispy salty goodness. "I approve," she said taking the plate from Carly's hands. "Now my slave rub my feet," Sam said wiggling her toes for empathizes

"As you wish my queen," Carly smiled. She then took Sam's left foot in her hands.

"Stop," Sam said halting Carly's actions making the brown haired look at her confusedly. "Loose the top," she said beaming at Carly with a semi sinister smirk.

Carly smiled back at the blonde and reached behind he back. "As you wish ," she said removing her top.

As Carly messaged her feet Sam kept her eyes trained on Carly's perky round B cup breast. She loved the way the pink brown nipples stood erect on the perfectly round alabaster globes. She also loved the soft suppleness of them. The taste of them as she sucked them. She knew that those luscious nipples would soon be in her mouth much like the bacon she was currently munching on. But for now she was content in letting her "slave" rub her feet.

After Sam was content with her foot message Carly went to prepare her their food. Which Sam had Carly serve to her. She then had Carly fix her a bowl of ice cream and severe it to her all while remaining topless. Which Sam thoroughly enjoyed.

As Carly washed the dishes Sam decided to have a little fun with her slave lover. Quickly she scrolled through the program guide finding the adult pay-per-view channels. She then began scanning through the selections trying to pick the perfect movie. "_Hmm Black Meat White Treats perfect,"_ she thought remembering her girlfriend's preference for interracial porn. Stating that when the couple watched porn the black male actors were only ones that "measured" up to Sam in the penis department.

After keying in Spencer's ridiculously obvious parental code ordering the movie she was greeted by the sight of a well muscled light skinned black man who veguly resembled the rapper Lloyd Banks kissing a thin blonde white girl "_Ugh Brian Pumper and Kelly Wells lame"_ she said thankful you could fast forward pay-per-view movies. "_Gianna Michaels and Rico Storng much better,"_ she thought to herself as she fast forwarded the initial set up stopping right when Gianna removed her top. She then watched as the large breasted woman dropped to her and removed Rico's shorts and boxers revealing his almost full erect ten inch member, "_Ha mines bigger," _she thought as Gianna took the cock into her mouth. While her own eleven inches grow ridged just as Carly curled up on the couch beside her.

"What are you watching my queen," Carly said nuzzling her breast against Sam's arm and noticing the mouth watering bulge.

"Porn," Sam said in a nonchalant tone. She then reached down arched up and removed her boxers revealing her huge erection. She then sat with legs spread and bluntly and calmly said, "Suck my dick."

"As you wish my queen," Carly said more than happy to oblige

Carly got on her knees in between Sam's legs and slowly rubbed her hands up and the blonde's thighs making her cock lurch forward. She the slowly pumped her hand up and down Sam's shaft. Just before lowered her head further into Sam's crotch and took Sam's balls into her mouth.

"Ohh Carls!," Sam said feeling Carly slurp suck and lick her balls.

Slurp, slurp ,slurp was all Sam could hear as Carly ravished her nut sack and continued to jerk her cock. She then felt Carly's tongue lick up the middle of her sack to the base of her member sending a lightening bolt through her body. She then saw Carly lick all the way up her shaft and gently take the head into her mouth.

"Oooo, spit on it!," Sam moaned as she started to pinch one of her nipples through her bra.

"Umm you want me to be nasty mama," Carly purred as she stroked Sam's penis.

"Oh yeah!," Sam moaned her dick throbbing under Carly's touch. "Be a nasty little whore for me."

Carly let a devilish smile cross her lips before letting a sizable gob of spit fly her mouth onto Sam's cock be for taking it into her mouth.

"OH FUCK!," Sam roared as Carly tried take more and more of her length of her length. "Umm bite it! ….Yeah that's it now spit on it get it nice and sloppy baby!"

"Oh you want it sloppy I' give it to you sloppy," Carly said. Her face flushed with a arousal at the lewd situation she was in. After all she was on her knees half naked between her best friend and girlfriend's legs slobbering on her very big and thick cock. With a porn in the back ground. But yet it turned her on because Sam brought out her inner freak and Carly wouldn't have it any other way

"AHH GODDAMNNIT FUCK!," Sam moaned as she felt the head of her dick going into Carly's throat.

"GAH!, UAG!, GRRG!," were the moaning gagging sounds coming from Carly's mouth as over half of Sam's rod disappeared into her throat. Making her cheeks cave in and a small amount of drool come for her mouth. Carly Then pulled back leaving a long thick trail of spit connecting the head of Sam's dick to her bottom lip. She then spit the thick wad of spit that had gathered in her mouth on to it, and slapped her face and mouth with it while grunting like a wild animal. "Fuck my face!," she said taking Sam's prick back into her mouth

Sam not needing to be told twice grabbed the back of Carly's head and began pounding into her throat. Making Carly gag and her face turn an angry pink. "OH FUUCCK! CARLY SUCK THAT SHIT BABY! OHH! YOU NASTY BITCH!," she grunted continuing to plow Carly's face.

Carly who was now in full slut mode gave a long slurp and pulled her mouth from Sam's cock. "Lift up your legs and I'll show you how nasty I am," Carly said with a lustful smile

Sam knowing her girlfriend's wild side did as Carly requested unconsciously keeping her legs spread. She looked between her legs and past her cock and saw Carly smile then felt the brunette's hands on pull the cheeks of her butt apart. Sam had an idea what Carly was about to do as she herself had done it to the brunette many times but still was unsure if it was about to happen.

"OH CARLY FUCCK!," Sam moan feeling Carly's tongue began to lick her forbidden hole.

Carly's hand returned her hand to Sam's cock and begin rapidly jerking it while continuing tongue her ass. Carly had felt Sam's own hot tongue knocking on her backdoor. And now she knew why the blonde enjoyed it. She was really pleased a surprised that she found the taste of her lovers ass so tasty and addictive. Then again every thing about Sam's body was tasty to Carly. The whole scene was so taboo and filled her with lust making her already wet pussy flood with her sweet juices. She moaned into Sam's ass as she tongue fucked it making the blonde squirm and moan like a crazy woman

Sam for her part was biting her lower lip straining to prolong the intense pleasure she was feeling. With every stroke of Carly's hand and tongue she could feel the cum swell inside her dick and balls. Try as she must the blonde finally gave into her body.

"OHHH GONNA CUM!," Sam grunted making Carly point her cock to her open mouth. "ERRRRRRGGGHHHH AHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCK!," Sam roared as started to cum and thick white jets of her seamen shot into Carly's mouth as well onto her chin, cheeks bridge of her nose and upper lip.

Carly waited the almost full minute before Sam finished cumming. She then showed Sam the thick milky pool of her cum on her tongue before swallowing it. "Umm sweet," she purred as the thick fluid coated her throat. "So what does my queen wish now?"

A animalistic grunt was all the waning Carly had before she found her loin cloth skirt tossed aside and she herself spread eagle on the couch and Sam between her legs on the floor. "OH! OH GOD!," Carly cried as Sam's teeth scrapped across her swollen clit.

Carly moaned and dug her nails into the couch as her golden haired lover's tongue worked its magic. Sending maddening flames of passion through out her body. She soon felt Sam's tongue penetrate her vagina with short rapid thrust.

"OHHHH SAMMIE!... RIGHT THERE ! STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE EAT MY FUCKKING PUSSY!," Carly screamed as she began humping Sam's face. Her orgasm growing closer

As she rolled her head side to side in untamed ecstasy Carly caught a brief glimpse of her reflection in a picture frame and noticed she still had Sam's cum on her face. Taking her self out of her haze she moved her hand to wipe it away only to have Sam smack it away and pin it to the couch.

"Don't! I want you to wear my Cum when I fuck you!," Sam snarled just before plunging her ring and middle finger into Carly's sopping wet heat.

"OOO SHITTTT! WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST MAKE ME CUMMM!," Carly panted her inner walls clenching Sam's fingers as they found her g-spot. "AHHH FUCK YESSSS!," she moaned a s Sam closed her mouth around her clit bringing her orgasm closer to the edge.

Sam and Carly could hear the wet sloshing sounds of Carly's juices as Sam rapidly fingered her snatch . They both knew between Sam's fingering and the vacuum suction she was applying to Carly's clit was going to happen . It was a rarity that had become more frequent and it was one of Sam's favorite things. With a shake and a moan of warning Sam yanked her fingers and it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE GOD FUCCCCKINNNG DAMMMNN! FUCCKKK! FUCK!," Carly cursed as she squirted at least four feet hitting Sam's face as well the TV with her pussy juice "HOLY FUUUCK YES SAMMM!," she screamed as a another less powerful stream of girl cum fired from her sex drenching Sam's face and face and bra.

As Carly shook with the jolts her orgasm coursing through her. Sam flipped her over so she was bent over the right arm of the couch. She then removed her soaked bra and droved her once again hard thick eleven inch cock into Carly's dripping pussy.

"OH FUCKING SHIT GIVE IT TOME MAMA!," Carly grunted as she felt her once dying orgasm gain new life under the power of Sam's monster cock.

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT BIG SHE COCK DON'T YOU!," Sam yelled tightly gripping Carly's hips. Trusting into Carly's pussy with abandon.

"YEESSS! YESSS! YESSSS! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Carly screeched as another orgasm hit her body.

Carly's mind exploded in a stream of orgasmic bliss. As Sam fucked her through a continuous orgasm. As she went into auto pilot throwing her hips back to meet Sam's dick she relished the feeling of the never ending orgasm. As well as the full feeling that Sam's prick gave her.

Sam was fucking into Carly with deep hammering strokes. Feeling Carly's pussy walls squeezing her cock driving her mad with lust. She dung her nails into Carly ass cheeks receiving only yelps of pleasure . She then reached forward and grabbed Carly's braids and yanked back.

"PULL IT! PULL IT!," Carly screamed in pleasure and pain as Sam had her hair in a death grip . She the felt Sam's firm hand deliver "OHHH SPANK ME MAMA!"

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT BITCH ! YOULIKE MEPOUNDING THAT PUSSY WHILE I SMACK THAT ASS!," Sam grunted continuing to spank Carly's ass as she ravaged her pussy with her cock.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT BABY! I FU….EIEEEEEIIE!," Carly screamed as yet another orgasm hit her this one more powerful than the first two.

Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Carly's mid section and rolled them into the reverse cowgirl position and began thrusting up into Carly with more rapid and erratic strokes. Driving the brunette further into maddening lust. Carly for her part was bouncing up and down on Sam's member matching the blonde's rhythm. Only stopping to grind Sam's dick in quick figure eights.

"OH YOU'RE SOOO DEEEP! ," Carly said feeling herself on the verge of another climax "TAKE IT MAMA TAKE THIS FUCKING PUSSY!,"

"OH I'M TAKING IT BABY I'M FUCKING DRILING THIS PUSSY!," Sam grunted sweat running down both she and Carly's bodies "TURN AROUND LET MAMA SEE THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS," she panted

Carly effortlessly turned herself around so that she was facing Sam starring down into the blonde's blue eyes that burned with lust and once again began bouncing on Sam's prick. While Sam pumped away inside her sex holding their bodies close so that their breast rubbed together . Creating a delicious friction for both girls. Sam then began licking her cum from Carly 's face. Making a lewd and hedonistic display that sent Carly into yet another orgasm.

"AHHH FUCK THIS BITCH!," Carly screamed as her fourth straight orgasm over took her making her hunger for more. "HARDER ! GIVE IT TO ME HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER YOU BIG DICKED BITCH!"

"YOU WANT IT HARDER CUPCAKE ! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU HARDER! ," Sam snarled. She then hooked the underside of Carly's thighs and stood up with Carly instinctively wrapping her arms around her neck. She then took a firm hold of Carly's ass and began ram rodding her. "THIS HOW YOU WANT IT BABY! THISHOW YOU WANT IT!" she roared .

"OHHH HELL YESS! YESS!," Carly said as yet another orgasm crashed her already lust destroyed brain. "DON'T STOP DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING STOP!" she cried digging her nails into Sam's shoulder blades

"YEAH WHOSE MY BITCH BABY! WHOSE MY LITTLE CUPCAKE BITCH HUH!" Sam said through gritted teeth straining to hold back the cum threatening to burst from her cock at any moment

"I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH!," Carly screamed. " OH SHITTT I'M BOUT TO CUM!," said feeling her climax peak once again

"UGH! CUM FOR ME! CUM ME CARLY! CUM FOR ME!," Sam grunted her own orgasm minutes away.

"OHHHHH !," Carly screamed at the top of her lungs as her biggest orgasm of the night completely destroyed her. Making her fall limp in Sam's strong arms shaking as if being electrocuted by a thousand tasers.

Sam hammered away at the near lifeless form of Carly until "OH FUCK HER IT CUMS!" Sam said holding out long enough to lay the still climaxing and shaking Carly on the couch she then began jerking her cock. "FUUUCCKING UGGGGHHHERRR! SHITTTTT!," as she came in thick snow white ropes of seamen landing on Carly's stomach breast and thighs.

Sam overwhelmed by the power of her orgasm fell to her knees then to her back on the floor. She soon felt the weight of Carly's body on to her from the couch. Carly lay on top of Sam her head resting on her chest wrapped in her arms. Both lay there covered in sweat their lovers cum sticky and exhausted as they drifted of to sleep. Not a word needing to be said.

**To be Continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. And before you ask I did not make up the porn star names and Brian Pumper and Kelly Wells are lame don't believe me google video. And yes kids there will be part two** **but for now I suggest you wash those towels and change those sheets before you go to bed. Peace and love SDR out bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What up CAM lovers its the Cam smut king back again with more goodies for you. Now this chapter picks up right where the other left off. Also this contains anal just a warning. So lets get going**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave Girl Carly part 2<strong>

Carly awoke to feeling the hardness of Sam's member pressing against the bottom of her stomach and her pubic mound . She could also feel the tingles of delightful soreness in her sex a numb ache in her jaw and the feeling of being slightly stuck to Sam. All as a result of the intense passion she and the still sleeping blonde beneath her had experienced the night before. As the memories began to rush back into her mind Carly moved up along Sam's body until she reached her lips. She then began to kiss her passionately and grind her warm sex against Sam's shaft

"Umm good morning cupcake," Sam moaned into the kiss as she came into the waking world.

"Last night was incredible my queen," Carly said before continuing to kiss Sam as she grinded herself against the blonde's hard on.

"Oh that's right you're supposed to be my slave this weekend," Sam said her lust filled memory jogged with Carly's present of herself as a willing slave.

"That's right my queen ," Carly purred into Sam's ear feeling herself grow more and more wet by the second. "Anything that you desire my queen."

"Hmm in that case you shall wear no clothes or underwear only an apron when you're cooking. So I can have easy access to that sweet pussy and ass of yours," Sam said with a gruff regality to her voice.

"Umm sounds fun anything else," Carly purred as she nipped at Sam's neck.

"Yeah you may go shower now but after that you can only wipe yourself down with a hot wash cloth after you use the bathroom I want you to o smell like sex, Cause in case you haven't figured it out you're my whore for the weekend," Sam said with a smirk

Carly was a bit reluctant to agree to take an actual shower until early Monday morning or very late Sunday night . But she knew It was gong to be fun being locked in the apartment with an extremely horny Sam so like good girlfriend she said "As you wish my queen ."

"Good now go shower and run me a bubble bath after you're done," Sam said adding a little clap after her statement for effect.

"Right away my queen," Carly said giving Sam another lingering kiss on the lips before pulling herself off of her and making her way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Carly turned on the shower. Then while letting the water build to the temperature she took the time to look into the mirror undo the mangled braids and wipe away what was left of her smeared eye shadow. Again beginning to feel the sexual tingles in her loins as she reflected once more on the night before. How she loved being a personal slut for her best friend turned lover. Sam just seem to stir that perfect mix of love passion and extreme lust within her and she loved it. She loved the way Sam let her play out her most primal sexual urges. How at times she felt like she was nothing more than a sex toy for the savage blonde. She loved it because she loved Sam. That's what she thought as she stepped into the steaming hot shower and began to wash her body.

As she soaped and scrubbed her body with her lavender jasmine body wash with her body sponge. Under the hot rain of the shower head. Cleansing her body and hair of the scent of sex and Sam's cum. Sam's cum the very thought of the sweet tasty fluid made her shudder with lust and her taste buds tingle. As she began to crave her lover's cum she felt herself become more aroused as she began to rinse her self with the detachable shower head. As she ventured below her waist line she spread her legs to rinse off her sex and set the shower head to jet and focused on her clit.

"Ohhh!," Carly moaned quietly as the water jetted across her super sensitive clit. She then spread her lower lips and pushed the shower head back a bit further and began to pulse the water into her sex. "Fuccckkk!," she said as she started to move the jet stream of water back and forth between her clit and the opening to her sex. Feeling an orgasm quickly start to approach.

"Heh! Ehh! Errrr Nooo! ," She said her climax right at its peak as she pulled the shower head from between her legs. Having every intention of saving her first orgasm of the day for Sam. After composing herself she rinsed the soap from the rest of her body. Then shut off the water left shower dried herself. Then blow dried combed and brushed her hair. Taking the time to part it and curl it on the ends. Then applied a light layer of make up

Afterwards she ran Sam's bubble bath. Selecting the vanilla scented bubble bath. Knowing that Sam never really liked to smell too feminine. After the tub was full she tested it with her had to make sure it was just hot enough before calling her blonde.

"Sam your bath is ready my queen!," she yelled calling for her blonde lover.

Moments later Carly herd the door to the bathroom open and the soft footsteps pad over to her. She turned where she was sitting on the edge of the tub and came face to face so to speak with Sam's massive soft dick. She became entranced starring at the massive organ hanging between her lovers legs like a boa constrictor from a three. It always amazed Carly how Sam maintained most her length and all of her girth when she was soft. She had herd about shrinkage and how guys tend to get smaller when they're soft. But with Sam the difference seem minor if any.

"Is the water warm enough babes," Sam said smirking cockily at Carly starring transfixed at her package.

Carly smiled up at the blonde and gently took the flaccid member in her hand and placed a long kissed in the middle of the shaft. Then placed another on the tip. Before standing up. "Yes my queen," she said with a smile moving away the tub and watching Sam sink into the tub. " Is the water to your liking my queen," she asked as Sam submerged herself into the tub.

"Hmmm yes," Sam said with a content relaxed sigh . "Now go make my breakfast," she ordered.

"Is there anything particular you'd like my queen," Carly asked with a humble yet seductive smile

"Waffles with powdered sugar and syrup and sausage," Sam said as she started washing her arms.

"As you whish," Carly said before leaning over the tub and kissing Sam and leaving the bathroom.

Thirty minutes latter Sam came out of the bathroom and was greeted by the smell of her requested breakfast. She was also greeted by the sight of Carly's naked rear in the kitchen. The front of the brunette's body covered by the apron she wore . Sam looked down her own naked body and saw her member start to grow hard. And feeling her semi erect cock bounce against her thigh as she walked down the two steps into the living room.

"Breakfast is ready my queen," Carly said turning around holding two plates of waffles and sausage. "Would like to eat a the kitchen table or the couch?," she asked.

"Couch," Sam said simply as she sat down on the still slightly damp couch, and turning on the television.

Carly sat the plates down on the coffee table and removed her apron. She then sat down and the two naked girls ate breakfast. Trading lustful looks as they talked and fed each other from the other plate. Occasionally stealing little groping touches. Both growing more turned on by the second. None more evident than Sam who had tucked her now fully hard elven and a half inch member in between her legs.

Her hormones had reached peak levels and fueled by memories of the night before. She knew today and the rest of the weekend she'd fuck Carly until she had no more energy and until both girl's privates were sore and swollen. All it took was the opportunity. An opportunity that would soon come.

After finishing breakfast Carly took the plates and put them into the dishwasher. Bending over and exposing her pink lust swollen sex to a horny Sam. As Carly continued to place the dishes into the washer and bend over. Sam stood up her cock pointing like a flesh arrow aiming straight for Carly's pussy. Once behind the brunette she took hold of Carly's hips and kicked her feet apart slightly and drove her entire length into the wet waiting cunt.

"OHHHH!," Carly cried as she felt Sam's cock bottom out in her pussy with one stroke, The cockhead just pushing past her cervix.

"I told you were gonna be my whore today didn't I! DIDN'T I!," Sam snarled as she began driving into Carly's vagina with savage thrust.

"UNH! YES, YES FUCKME LIKE THE WHORE I AM!," Carly yelled tossing her head back and gripping the sink as she felt the orgasm that she had craved since waking up building with double the force.

"YEAH YOU LIKE GETTING FUCKED BY FAT COCK DON'T YOU!," Sam yelled hammering away at Carly's slit. She then grabbed Carly's left leg by her thigh and held her by the crook of knee allowing for deeper penetration as well enabling Carly to look at her.

"YEAH I LOVE IT! MAKE CUM ON THAT FUCKING FAT DICK! MAKE THIS WHORE CUM!," Carly snarled back at Sam with an animalistic glare in her eyes. As she relished Sam's brutal fuck strokes. Bringing the monster climax ever closer.

"YOU WANNA CUM FOR ME BABY! CUM FOR ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!," Sam bellowed as she picked up the speed of her thrust feeling Carly's in walls grab and squeeze her cock.

"OH FUCK! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE SQUIRT!," Carly screamed feeling her orgasm about to peak.

"DO IT! SQUIRT ON MY FUCKING COCK!," Sam yelled yanking all but the head of her cock from Carly's slit.

"AHHHH SHHIIITTT!," Carly screamed as she squirted a flood of pussy juice forcing Sam's cockhead out. "YES! YES! YES!," she screamed as another stream of girl cum blasted from her pussy.

"ERRGH FUCK YEAH NASTY BITCH!," Sam said slapping her cock against Carly's cunt making the brunette's pussy spray girl juice on her cock and the floor. "Suck your pussy off my dick!," she grunted propping herself against the stove.

Carly dropped down into a squatting position in front of Sam grapping the base of her cock and took it into her mouth. "MMMMM!," she moaned as she bobbed her head back and forth. Slurping her sweet juices of her girlfriend's phallus .

"Unh! How's it taste baby how's that pussy taste," Sam moaned feeling Carly's lips and tongue slide back and forth over her shaft.

"SLURP! Sweet like candy !," Carly moaned with a loud slurp before slapping herself in the face with Sam's cock before sucking it back into her mouth. And stroking it with her left hand while she fingered herself with the other.

"UGH! No hands! No hands!," Sam said making Carly drop her hand from her shaft. She then grabbed the sides of Carly's head and roughly thrust into Carly's mouth. Making gagging moans come from the brunette. "YEAH BITHCH GIMMIE THAT FUCKING THROAT!," she roared pounding way at Carly's throat.

"GAH! UGH! AGH!," were the only responses coming from Carly's cock stuffed throat as she gagged and slobbered over the blonde's rock hard prick. Making her eyes water her eye liner smear.

Sam yanked her dick from Carly's mouth, and was pleased when the brunette girl spit the thick saliva that had gathered in the back of her mouth onto her cock. "Oh yeah spit on it Carly! Get it nice and wet so I can fuck that pretty little ass of yours!," she said getting a look of twisted lust from the brunette as she jerked her cock.

In the year and half the girls had been official couple, anal sex was nothing really new to them. Having first tried it on their six month anniversary and few times sporadically since. This being only the fourth or fifth time. But that was not because either girl did not enjoy it in fact Carly could orgasm from it she loved it. But Sam taking in her considerable size in the penis department didn't like doing it too often for fear of possibly doing extreme damage to Carly's body.

"You wanna fuck my tight little ass!," Carly said as she licked and sucked Sam's rod.

"Yeah! I'm gonna stretch that ass out!," Sam grunted growing more and horny by the second. She then felt Carly deep throat her prick. "Ohhh! Get on couch!," she barked taking her slobber covered member from her mouth.

Carly did speak she simply crawled over to the couch with Sam following behind her jerking slowly on her member. Carly got on all fours bending over the back of the couch and wiggled her ass at Sam. "Come and get it mama," she said with a teasing voice .

Sam smirked and dropped down to her knees and placed a hand on each of Carly's ass cheeks, and pulled them apart. Then gave Carly's starfish a few generous licks coating it with saliva. She then stood back up spit on her hand rubbed it on her already wet member. Then proceeded to press the large mushroom like head of cock to Carly's ass.

"OW! YES! OW! FUCK! YES! YES! OW! FUCK!," Carly screamed in a mix of pleasure filled pain as Sam's cock opened up her backdoor. Until she felt the blonde's hips smack against her ass.

"Umm how's that feel baby," Sam asked kissing Carly's back as she kept her hardness deep inside the brunette's ass. Letting Carly get used to thick hard dick inside her forbidden hole.

"OHHhh! It hurts but it feels so fucking good!," Carly moaned feeling her ass adjust to the large intruder inside her.

"Yeah!, You like it! You like my dick up that tight ass," Sam grunted as she began moving in out of Carly's anus with slow hard strokes.

"YESS! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!," Carly demanded. Wanting to feel the full force of Sam's strength

"Harder!," Sam grunted picking up the speed of her thrust. "This how you want it Carly? IS THIS HOW YOU WANT IT YOU NASTY SLUT!" she yelled steadily increasing her speed in and out of Carly's ass.

"OOOOO SHHHIIITTT! Yeah that's it! Give it to me! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS!," Carly growled as she started rocking back to meet Sam's savage motions. Eger to feel every inch of the blonde's cock. "You like fucking that ass mama huh! Tell how that slutty little ass feels wrapped around that FUCKING HORSE COCK!," she screamed feeling another orgasm approaching.

"TIGHT! SO FUCKING TIGHT!," Sam moan the rubber band like tightness bringing her close to her own orgasm

"YEAH FUCK IT! FUCK IT! FUCK MY ASS!," Carly cried with joy as Sam drilled her anus.

"OH I'M FUCKING IT BABY I'M FUCKING IT!," Sam said as she jack hammered Carly's back door.

For the next few minutes Sam tried not to focus on the beautiful sounds of skin slapping skin , and Carly's whorish moans. Instead she focused on fighting back the torrent of cum that had building up in her aching balls. She knew she would cum soon but not now. No for now she was enjoying Carly's ass as well the brunette's general sluttyness. Sam would indeed cum but when she was ready and not a moment before.

For her part Carly had fully succumb to the taboo pleasure of the anal pounding. Reveling in the fullness she felt with each stroke of Sam's cock. Becoming mad with lust until she felt herself explode.

"OOHHHH FUUUUCCCK! I'M FUUUCKKING CUMMMING!," Carly screamed as her orgasm hit her like a battering ram.

"OH FUCK YEAH CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME!," Sam screamed as the muscles in Carly's ass squeezed and released her dick as she continued to pump in out of Carly's bum. She gave Carly a few more good hard pumps then pulled out of her. "Suck it!," she commanded

Carly turned around and began eagerly sucking Sam's raging hard penis. Moaning and slurping as she bobbed her head back and fourth. almost savoring the taste of her own ass. The dirtiness of the whole act trilling to her along with Sam's dirty talk. Being in full slut mode and on auto pilot Carly lifted Sam's dick and began sucking and licking her balls.

"OH YEAH THAT'S IT CUPCAKE SUCK THEM BALLS!," Sam grunted loudly. Still holding back the spunk boiling in her balls. "ERGH FUCK! Get on the Couch!,"

"Ummm How do you want me mama!" Carly purred as she slinked onto the sofa.

"Side ways with your legs to your chest ," Sam said watching Carly turn lower body side ways and her back flat. So that her sex and breast were exposed. "Oh that's fucking perfect!" she said as she kneeled on the couch and drove her cock Carly's pussy and drove away at her. "Oh GOD! You look so Fucking sexy!," she grunted before leaning down and shoving her tongue down Carly's throat in rough heat kiss.

"You think I'm sexy! You think I'm a sexy little tramp!," Carly groaned feeling yet another orgasm about to take over her "YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK THIS PRETTY PUSSY! POUND MY FUCKING CUNT!," she screamed her climax mere seconds away.

"UNNGH! DAMN YOU GOT SOME GOOD PUSSY BABY! FUCK!," Sam yelled fighting and fighting her own urge too orgasm "SAY MY NAME! SAY MY FUCKING NAME!," she demanded her fuck strokes becoming more and more erratic and animalistic.

"SAM!," Carly screamed.

"LOUDER BITCH!," Sam growled her hips a blur as she fucked Carly.

Carly felt her entire body grow stiff as she exploded into her third orgasm of the morning. "OHHHHH SHHHHITTTTTTTT SAAAAAAMMMMM! OHMMYFUCKING CHRIST!," she screeched as she her second squirting orgasm. Sam's driving hardness making her juices fly everywhere, "OH FUUUUUCCCK I'm STILL CUMMING! OH FUCK ME SHIT!" she cried out as her climax continued.

"OHH CARLY BABY I'M BOUT TO CUMMM!," Sam grunted no longer able to hold back her orgasm anymore.

" UGH DO IT! SHOOT THA SWEET LOAD IN MY MOUTH AND GET IT ALL OVER PRETTY FACE!," Carly moaned still riding her orgasm and craving her lovers sweet cum.

"AH HERE IT COMES!," Sam said pulling her cock from Carly's over heated sex as Carly flipped and slid off the couch and laid her head back on cushions with her mouth open eyes closed and tongue out. "ERGHHH FUUUCK YESSSS!," Sam yelled as she gave few hard tugs and blasted huge load on to Carly's face and into her mouth.

Carly moaned in ecstasy as she felt the hot sticky sweet cum land on her face and tongue. Coating her lips cheeks and tip of her nose. Wanting more of the divine essence of her lover Carly craned her neck up a wrapped her lips around Sam's still shooting prick and formed a vacuum seal around it.

"FUCCK CARLS!," Sam yelped as Carly sucked her dry making her weak in the knees

Carly continued sucking until the once steel hard cock grew limp. She released the blondes cock from her mouth allowing the wek legged Sam to fall back on the couch. She then crawled onto the couch and showed her the pool of cum on her tongue. Then in a truly lewd display Carly blew Sam's semen into a good sized bubble before sucking it back into her mouth and swallowing it. "Ummm tasty!," Carly said with a heady satisfied smile.

"You are a nasty slut Carly Shay," Sam said jokingly with a grin across her face as Carly crawled into her arms.

"Only for you mama," Carly said before closing the microscopic gap between them with passionate loving kiss. Neither girl breaking the kiss until air was needed. "So what does my queen want to do now that her morning work is done?"

" For now rest," Sam said wrapping around Carly and adjusting herself on the couch.

"Sounds like a plan," Carly said snuggling her still cum covered face into Sam's ample bosom. As the pair settled for a morning nap.

* * *

><p>As the Saturday afternoon sun hit Carly's apartment. The young brunette found herself awoken from a pleasant nap by her body hitting the floor. She looked up coming out of haze to see a mass of blonde hair heading in the direction of the bathroom.<p>

"Sam!," Carly yelled her back aching from the fall.

"Sorry cupcake gotta pee!" Sam said running to the bathroom.

"Well you better wash your cock of when you're done!" Carly said picking herself up onto the couch making herself comfortable.

As she waited for Sam to return she made herself busy flipping through channels. She also felt the soreness in her behind from she and Sam's anal fun. But she didn't mind it in fact she found it a rather enjoyable sensation. It reminded her of the pleasure that they shared that morning and would share later.

As she finally settled on a show to watch she herd the sounds of water being shut off followed by the toilet flushing. She then herd the soft but hard foot steps of Sam's feet as she reentered the living room.

"What are we watching?," the blonde girl asked plopping down next to her lover.

"Behind The Music Marathon," Carly said stretching and laying her head in the blonde girl's lap inches away from the now curled viper that was Sam's cock.

"Cool," Sam said letting one her hands drift down to Carly's right breast lightly tweaking the light brown nipple

"Hmm is the Queen feeling frisky?," Carly asked smiling up at Sam.

"Actually the Queen wants a snack," Sam said with a smirk continuing to rub Carly's breast and tease her nipple.

Carly looked up at the randy young blonde with a raised eyebrow and said, "What kind of a snack did the queen have in mind?"

Sam simply nudged Carly so she was sitting up right then slid down and rested her head on the couch cushion. " Why don't you have a seat right here and find out," she said pointing at her mouth

Carly shuck her head and moved over to Sam. She then got on her knees placing a leg on each side of Sam's head and lowered her sex to her mouth. "OH!, OH! FUUCK!," she screamed as she shuddered as if she were hit by over two thousand volts of electricity. As she began to roll her body in a sexy serpentine figure eight

"MmmmmUmmmm!," were the only sounds herd from Sam as she feasted on her lovers vagina. Savoring the honey sweet juices that dripped from within. She placed her hands on each one of Carly's hips and plunged her tongue in and out of her leaking pussy.

"OH! Eat me! AHH RIGHT THERE!," Carly screamed in pleasure as she continued to grind Sam's mouth. She was riding a high of sexual pleasure she could not describe. As what she had always called Sam's hurricane tongue worked its magic.

Sam for her part was rather proud of herself. She loved having all the forms of sex that she Carly had experienced. She took great pleasure from sliding her big dick into anyone of Carly's hole weather it be her mouth ass or pussy. But more than her own pleasure she loved pleasing Carly. And knowing made her ego swell with enormous pride. Carly was hers and no one else's like wise Sam was hers. The two knew each other in ways that transcended the physical into the spiritual. So when she felt Carly tug at her thick blonde mane and lock her thighs around her head. She found her clit with her mouth and began sucking a licking and bitting for all she was worth

"S,S,S,SAAMM! I, I,I,I,I, I! URGGGGRRRRAGGGHHHHERRRRRR!," Carly moaned having yet another squirting orgasm. "OHHHH! OHHHH! FUCKKK! SHITTT! MOTHERFUCK ME!," she cried as she had another orgasm on top of the one she was already enjoying "FUUCKK! BLONDE BITCH! FUCK!," she cursed incoherently her face grew red and tears of passion fell from her eyes as she felt another orgasm hit her.

Sam had become a rabid animal. Devouring Carly's sex like over ripe fruit and drinking the juices that spilled fourth like someone dying of thirst. Feeling the need to take Carly further over the edge into ecstasy. She placed two fingers from her right hand into Carly's ass pumping them in and out rapidly.

"HA HA! GRRR! AGHH! FUUUCK! YOUUUUUU!," Carly babbled her mind becoming mush as another intense orgasm hit her. "HEH UN! HGIGH! SAAAMMM! NO MORE! NOOO MOOORRREEE! I,I,I ,I IWWWWEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!," she screamed before she bucked off of Sam's face collapsing on the couch and shaking like fresh jell-o. Still babbleing like a crazy woman.

Sam picked herself up and smiled down at the shaking lover. Who was still begging her not to give her another climax. Sam smiled and kissed her still orgasming girlfriend on the lips. " Did you enjoy that cupcake?" she asked caressing Carly's body feeling the brunette shake under every touch.

"C, C, C, Can't m, m ,m, move," Carly stuttered steal feeling the mind warping effects of her orgasm chain.

Sam let out a chuckle and kissed her lover again. " Its ok baby you rest now," she said pushing the hair from Carly's face.

"I, I, love you mama," Carly said her eyes feeling heavy from sexual exhaustion.

"I love you too cupcake," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Monday morning found the alarm clock blaring in both girls ears as they lay naked in Carly's bed. Her sheets stained with the odd mix of whipped cream chocolate sauce, and both girls passion juices. Their hair was mess matted and smelling of sweat. Their unwashed bodies smelling of the sweat pungent perfume of sex. The room in it of it self looked like a tsunami had hit it. And it was a result of the girl's weekend sexual adventure.<p>

"Ow! Sam, Sammie baby wake up," Carly said nudging her sleeping girlfriend feeling the aching muscles in her back and pelvic region as she set up right. "Sam wake up we have to go to school."

"Ugh ah don't wanna," Sam said rolling onto her back feeling her own soreness in her back and groin region.

"Sam," Carly said in the best motherly tone she could muster in her present condition.

"Alright, alright," Sam said reluctantly sitting up on the side of the bed. "So how are you feeling sweetie," she said stretching and yawning.

"OW! Shit! Like I was fucked by a blonde girl with a giant dick," Carly said feeling the soreness in her body spread from her vagina and back to legs and ass. "How the hell did I let you talk me into letting you try jumping off the trampoline at the bottom of my bed to stick your dick in me," she said walking over to her bedroom mirror grabbing her swollen pussy.

"Hey it worked didn't it?," Sam chuckled forcing herself upright feeling her legs and her swollen member ache. " If it helps my dick is swollen too not to mention the teeth marks you left on it," she said walking over to Carly.

"Whatever," Carly scoffed still standing apprising herself the mirror. "I can barely walk or sit down. My pussy is swollen shut. I have dried cum all over me even my hair. My jaw is sore, and to top it off left a big as hicky on my neck," she said in an annoyed tone.

Sam smirked and wrapped her arms around Carly's waist and kissed her neck repeatedly. "Be honest Carls feels kind of good doesn't it," she said resting her chin on Carly's shoulder.

Carly sighed and placed her hands on top of Sam's and craned her sore neck back and met the blonde's lips with hers. "Umm kind of really good," Carly smiled.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks that's the end of that one hope you enjoyed it. But now for something serious I would like you all to pray for my sister as she is in ICU and sedated on life support. The doctors say she'll pull through but my family and I are still scared. So please keep us in your prayers and hearts. Thank you SDR out **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up smut Fans I'm back. After some much needed time for personal issues and anonymous reviewer saying stuff a bout my deceased sister I'm back to smut now this chapter will contain something that some of you may like and some of you may find sick and say "Dave you've gone too far" But deep down who doesn't like twincest. That's right folks Melanie is in on this one and no before you ask she didn't get Sam's "gift" but there are other ways so lets get to it**

* * *

><p><strong>iPuckett Passion<strong>

Melanie and Sam Puckett rolled around on the bed. Their mouths fused in a hot tongue kiss their hands under the others shirt. Feeling for whatever skin they could get as they carried on their incestuous make out session. Which was a bit of tradition for the two Identical twins . A tradition that started with a bit of innocent curiosity on Melanie's part when they were both fifteen a few months before her sister began dating Carly.

**Flash back:**

_ "Sam you like girls right?," a fifteen year old Melanie asked twin sister one night as she got dressed for bed. _

_ "Yeah why?," Sam said pulling on her sleep boxers having already put on her wife beater._

_ "Well cause I think I may like them too," Melanie said a bit of un assuredness in her voice._

_ "Really?," Sam asked intrigued. "But you've always been boy crazy. Hell you even liked Fred-Nerd," she continued._

_ "Yeah but..," Melanie said pausing a bit. "I've just been noticing things and feeling things towards girls."_

_ "Like how soft another girls lips look," Sam said_

_ "Yeah," Melanie replied._

_ "And their tits," Sam said trying throw her twin off guard._

_ "Especially their tits," Mealanie giggled as she fell to the bed her baby tee doing nothing to hid her yellow boy shorts with pink polka dots that clung to her most private parts. "But I still think guys are hot too."_

_ "Then there's a good chance you're bi kid," Sam said. "You ever kiss a girl?," she asked._

_ "No I've been to scared to try," Melanie said blushing a bit. In truth she had thought about kissing even sex with another girl but she'd been to unsure. Unlike her sister who was so confident. Then with that thought of Sam's confidence an idea struck her an idea that seemed wrong but also seemed like her only safe option. "Sam can I like practice kissing a girl on you?"_

_ "Eww gross Mel!," Sam said more caught off guard than disgusted at her sister's request._

_ "Sam its not gross," Melanie said hopping over to her sister's bed. "Lots of girls at my school practice kissing on each other," Melanie said_

_ "Yeah but they're not twins Mel!," Sam said in protest. "Why not ask them to try kissing?" she asked._

_ "Because their sluts and gossips it'll be all over the school five minutes later, and I trust you not to have like mono or something," Melanie said truthfully still seeing a lot hesitation on her twin's face_

_ "Mel I don't know," Sam said only slightly warming to the idea._

_ "I dare you Sam," Melanie said knowing her sister couldn't resist a dare no matter what the risk._

_ Sam glared at her sister and let out a small grunt and said, "Ok fine one kiss that's it."_

"_Ok one kiss," Melanie said. "So how do we do this?" she asked sounding very eager. Maybe a bit more so than she wanted to._

"_Ok eyes closed no tongue deal?" Sam asked._

"_Deal," Melanie said._

_With that the two siblings closed their eyes and inched closer to each other until their lips touched. And before either of the knew it they found themselves groping each other lying on the bed in a fierce tongue kiss. Both twins had opened their eyes in effort to stop the situation but found that it only served to turn them on all the more. Sam soon found themselves up the back of Melanie's shirt and Melanie began to grind her self into Sam feeling her sisters growing erection press into her._

_Curious and turned on by the effect she was having on her sister. Reached a hand between them and into Sam's boxers instantly finding her twin's cock and giving it a squeeze._

"_Oh Mel!," Sam hissed in a state of confused lust. On the one hand she knew incest was wrong and she shouldn't be allowing her sister to touch her in this way. But on the other hand they weren't having actual sex and this was just a one time experiment no real harm could be done if they stopped after tonight. So resigning herself to that logic. Sam reached her hand between them and into Melanie's panties._

"_Umm that feels good Sam," Melanie said feeling Sam's fingers start to slip in and out of her warm wet slit. Instinctively starting to stroke her sister's cock_

"_Ahh Mel you're soaked," Sam said as she probed her sister's wetness. Feeling herself become more aroused._

"_And you're fucking huge," Melanie moaned as she stroked her sisters length and girth._

_The two twins continued to kiss fondle and grind each other until they both exploded in climax. Moaning into each others mouths. Once their orgasms had subsided somewhat Melanie rolled off of Sam. She then looked at her hand covered in her sister's thick white cum. Studding it a bit she brought the hand to her mouth and licked it._

"_Umm you taste good Sammie," Melanie cooed tasting her sister's essence._

_Not one to be out done by her sister in the boldness. Sam brought her own slick fingers into her mouth and sucked Melanie's juice's off of them. "Thanks you too," she said. "So what now,?" Sam asked curious as to how there relationship would be from now on._

"_Well you enjoyed it right?," Melanie asked knowing the answer. The evidence of which was still on her hand._

"_Yeah," Sam said with only the slightest reluctance in her voice._

"_Well so did I," Melanie said truthfully. "and you still see me as just your sister right not like your girlfriend right?" Melanie asked._

"_Yeah I'd never like date you," Sam said._

"_Well same here," Melanie said. _

"_You got a point somewhere Mel," Sam said starting to grow impatient with her twins line of questioning._

"_The point is the way I see it we can do what we just did again, and probably other stuff without going all the way into full on sex and still be just sisters without it being weird. Until one of us says it needs to stop," Melanie explained._

"_What if we do go all the way," Sam said inching closer to Melanie feeling her self become aroused again at the prospect of having this newer relationship with her sister._

"_Well," Melanie said seeing the look of lust in her twins eyes and inching closer, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she continued closing the distance between them with a deep tongue kiss._

**End Of Flashback:**

With that the sisters began en engaging in the somewhat frequent make out and fondling sessions. Sessions that died down a bit when Carly and Sam began their relationship. As Sam felt like she was cheating on her best friend turned girlfriend to. Which Melanie explained that she and Sam weren't dating so it was ok.

Melanie for her part had been dating members of both sexes losing her virginity a few months after her twin lost hers. And at seventeen had become somewhat skilled at all forms sex. As her nymphet reputation proudly suggested. But now the as her slightly older sister pulled her shirt over her head exposing her black lace bra Melanie decided to focus on other things.

"Umm someone's hard let me take care of that sis," Melanie said starting to un buckle Sam's pants.

"Not this time Mel," Sam said stopping her sisters hand "I'm saving this load for Carly," she said.

"Oh really how long you been saving it?" Melanie asked lifting up so she was straddling her sister.

"Bout a week and a half . Carly got her "friend" then we had to wait for Spencer to go on this weekend trip with his new girlfriend. Cause she likes to be the first to make me cum after her period," Sam explained.

"So you haven't even jerked it in a week and half," Melanie asked getting a nod from her double. "Damn Carly's pussy must be magic to keep your horny ass from jacking off ."

"Yes it is, and you are just as horny as I am," Sam said nudging her sister off of her. "Now excuse me I have to get ready," she said getting g off the bed.

"But I'm horny what am I supposed to do," Melanie asked sitting on the bed her legs wide open exposing her wet black thong under her skirt. Then an interestingly naughty idea came to her mind. "I could always join you two.,"

"A threesome?," Sam said looking at her half naked twin resisting the temptation to finger her

"Yeah and don't look at me like you've never thought of it, and that it wouldn't be hot," Melanie said getting off the bed and swaggering up to her sister.

In fact Sam had at many times thought of sharing her girlfriend with her twin. But one thing constantly came to mind. "Carly will never go for it," Sam said as her sister wrapped her arm her arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"If… she's as nasty…. as you say she is," Melanie said between kissing each side of her sister's neck. "I'm sure she'll go for it," she continued .

"Mmm what if she thinks we're freaks because we you know," Sam said moaning a bit as she spoke.

"What make out, suck each other's tits jerk each other off, occasionally go down on each other?," Melanie said continuing kiss her sister's neck. "Sammie the girl didn't think you were some kind of freak when she saw you have a big dick or when you had her go ass to mouth a little oral between twins won't send her to the hills."

"Ok lets say you're right?," Sam asked. "What if she wants to see us full on fuck or we end up doing it?"

Melanie paused for a minute then smiled and said, "If it happens it happens . Could be fun" before Sam took her in a deep but brief open mouth kiss.

"Put your shirt on and tell me your plan on the way," Sam said tugging Melanie's lip as she broke a the kiss. And giving her rear a squeeze

Melanie smirked and said, "Ok," Then reached under her skirt and pulled down her wet panties. "But I won't be wearing these," she said flinging the amp undergarments at her sister. Landing them on the other blonde's shoulder.

Sam picked up the underwear and sniffed them and said, "Cock tease."

"Oh I'll do more than just tease it"

* * *

><p>Carly eagerly ran to the door in her Fredric's Of Hollywood outfit made up of a very slutty neon green long sleeve off the shoulder the shoulder midriff over pink sheer bra. And pair of ultra tight white micro shorts that showed a perfect outline of her pussy thanks in part to her lack of panties . But also allowed a bit of her rear to hang out .<p>

"Come on in ba….Mel," Carly said upon seeing her girlfriend's twin when she opened the door.

"Hey Carls nice outfit," Melanie smiled as she walked passed the brunette to the couch.

"Sam," Carly sneered at her girlfriend as she stood in the door frame.

"Sorry cupcake mom made me bring her," Sam lied. The cover story being part of the plan she and her twin had come up with. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No," Carly said not really mad at her girlfriend. "I just wanted to have a little fun tonight but I'll go change."

"Don't you dare," Sam said grabbing Carly's arm and pulling her close. "We can still have our fun and besides you look good enough to eat," she whispered giving Carly's ear a nibble before they went to join Melanie on the couch.

"Hey Carls why don't you sit in the middle," Melanie said patting the middle cushion.

"Ok ," said Carly sitting down on the couch Melanie on the left and her girlfriend on the right.

"So what do you want to watch," Sam asked grabbing the remote, "Drake & Josh, Girly Cow, Degrassi?"

"How about something a little more adult Sammie?," Melanie said putting her arm around the couch. "Got any of the porn channels?," she asked leaning in close enough that Carly felt her warm breath on her neck seeing Carly twitch.

Sam smirked and thought "_All according to plan." _

"Of course they do," Sam said keying in Spencer's parental code and unlocking the porn channels.

"Awesome find us a good one something with Lex Rico or Sandra Romain in it or Sinn Sage or Pinky. They're a few of my faves," Melanie said blushing a bit.

Carly looked at the Puckett twins seeing the identical mischievous yet lustful and hungry smiles on their faces. Then suddenly knew what it was like to be a rabbit between two wolves. She could almost feel the lust radiating off the two of them. She defiantly knew Sam was hot for her she could always tell when her girlfriend was horny. But Melanie she couldn't quite read. "_Melanie doesn't like girls_" she thought. "_Even if she did she wouldn't be dumb enough to flirt wit in front her sister. Would she?,_" she thought. She herself had thought many times on a possible three way with the twins but knew Sam would never agree to it. Or would She?

"Sam I don't think I feel comfortable watching porn with your sister," Carly said trying not to sound nervous or anxious.

"Oh please nothing we haven't all seen before I mean there's no virgins in this room right Mel," Sam pressing the play button on the remote

"Right sis," Melanie said letting her hand drop "accidently" onto Carly's thigh.

"Yeah cupcake just relax and enjoy the show," Sam said as the screen became filled with the sight of a pale brunette barring a slight to Miley Cyrus on a diving board bound and bound and gaged in only wearing purple fishnets. And two other Brunettes a slender pale one in a black mini dress and a older looking tan one in a silver mini dress.

"Oh boy Sinn Sasha and Sandra don't you just love them!," Melanie grinned her voice an enthusiastic lustful.

"Yeah they are hot and nasty," Sam said placing a hand on he girlfriend's thigh and rubbing it up and down. "What do you think baby?"

"Yeah," Carly gasped as the porn scene unfolding before her and Sam's touching were beginning to have an affect on her.

As the scene progressed Sam's touches became more aggressive. Making her grow more aroused. Adding to the aroused state she was in before Sam and Melanie arrived. Melanie there was another thing thrown into the mix. The other blondes accidental touches. Seemed to be more intentional but slight and less aggressive than Sam's but having the same direct affect on her horniness and conflicting thoughts to her mind. Should she be getting aroused by her girlfriend's sister? Was it really that wrong to get turned on by someone who looked exactly like the girl she was in love with? Reasoning herself to think no as long as Sam did not seem to care she was fine.

As the next scene began Sam proceeded to the next and boldest part of she and Melanie's plan. She very stealthily unzipped her jeans freeing her hard eleven and a half inch member. The thick pinkish white member bobbing in the dark room. She then placed took Carly's hand and placed it on her shaft.

"Sam!," Carly whisper yelled her hand automatically stroking Sam's cock as a flood of pussy juice seeped into her shorts. Making a very noticeable wet spot form in her crotch. "Mel is right here," she said feeling her lover start lick and kiss her neck and earlobe .

"I don't think she minds," Sam said as she pulled Carly into a deep forceful kiss. Letting her hand slip down into Carly's shorts, making the brunette girl moan into her mouth.

As the two kissed and masturbated each other Carly began to feel a pair of hands start to cares her breast through her top. At first she thought they belonged to Sam and welcomed them. She then glanced down and saw that her hand was still busy inside her shorts, and when she felt a set of lips on the back of her neck . She knew what was going on.

"Uh Mel stop!," Carly moaned as Sam's lips shifted.

"Why Sam doesn't mind do you sis," Melanie said pulling away from Carly's neck to exchange a lusty look at her twin.

"Nope not at all,," Sam said smirking before leaning across Carly and taking Melanie into a sexually charged kiss and began to tug at her sister's shirt.

Carly watched in a lust filled fog as the two sisters became locked in a incestuous embrace. Their hands pulling away at their tops and bras and casting them around the room. As Carly watched the twins fondle each others breast Carly felt herself grow wet as she watched something that she had fantasied about since before she and Sam had started dating.

"I'm dreaming ," Carly said unable to believe what she was seeing.

The Puckett twins pulled apart and leered at Carly with lustful smiles. "Nope you're not dreaming cupcake," Sam said speaking first her voice husky with lust.

"Nope but you are wearing too many clothes. But we can fix that," Melanie said.

Before Carly could react she felt two sets of soft yet forceful lips smother hers. Two warm wet agile tongues dominating hers. She felt four hands rip her net top away followed by her bra. She then felt each girl begin to kiss down either side of her neck until they reached her perky breast. Each taking an erect nipple there mouths.

"Heh heh Oh yes!," Carly moaned as the twin blonde nymphets suckled her tits. She then felt each twin reach a hand into her shorts and start to rub and finger her quim. Making her moan out as the sweet erotic tingles flew through her slender form.

" Umm she's so wet Sam ," Melanie said feeling how damp Carly's folds were "Is she always this wet?

"Yeah but I think she's extra wet tonight," Sam said her hot breath blowing across Carly's erect nipples making her tingle. "Maybe we should taste her would you like that cupcake?" Sam asked tugging at the waistband of Carly's shorts. As she placed her mouth back around Carly's nipple.

"Yeah Carly would you like that," Melanie said mimicking her sister's actions.

"Ooo yesss," Carly hissed ecstasy burning her flesh.

The two Pucketts smiled and pulled shredding Carly's shorts and tossing them aside. The two siblings then began kissing Carly's abdomen making the brunette whimper with passion as they left love bites on her stomach. Once they reached the tops her thighs Sam and Melanie each kissed one giving Carly her cue to open them . Not needing any further invite the blonde twins dove into Carly's sex. Dinning on the girl's sweet essence.

"Ugh! Yess!," Carly screamed her body on fire with lust under the twin oral assault. "Ohh fuck! ohh yees right there! Eat me!, " she cried out.

The two twin tongues worked over Carly's wet folds . Both moving in out of her center in a easy rhythm. Slightly kissing as they did so their thumbs working over her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"AHHH CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE!," Carly grunted pumping and grinding her hips into the twins faces. Her mind still not fully able to wrap itself around the situation she was in. Was this a dream? Did Sam and Melanie have a relationship? Did she care as long as she got both girls? Deciding didn't Carly surrendered herself to the night of taboo ecstasy she was sure to come.

For their part Sam and Melanie felt Carly's walls start to contract. And know that she was close. They both latched on to her clit and sucked licked and bit around it their lips and tongues touching.

"OHHHH SHITTTT!," Carly screamed as she came flooding the twins mouths wither sweet honey.

Sam and Melanie pulled themselves from between Carly's leg and pulled the brunette into a threeway kiss allowing Carly to taste herself on their tongues. Then kissed each other hotly. Tasting and savoring Carly's girl cum.

"Did you enjoy that Carls?," Melanie asked a lecherous smile on her lips as she lightly tweaked Carly's nipple.

"Umm yes," Carly moaned the after shocks of her orgasm racing through her.

"And just think cupcake the night is just beginning," Sam smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well fans that's it for this chapter. I know cliffy but you'll get your pay off next time. Until then Peace Love SDR Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What it do Smut lovers I'm back. I know its been awhile but with work and other things I have been one busy dragon. But this picks up right where the last one left off lets get going**

* * *

><p><strong>iPuckett Passion pt 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam stood and quickly removed her boxers and jeans revealing her hard throbbing eleven and a half inch member. Making a still dazed Carly's mouth water with the hunger of sex. The brunette girl eagerly took her girlfriends cock into her mouth<p>

"Ugh yeah!," Sam groaned in pleasure as Carly bobbed her head up and down on her shaft.

"Umm let me help you with that Carls," Melanie said with lecherous look in her eyes as ducked just under Carly's full mouth and began licking her sister's testicles making her sister moan out her pleasure.

Carly looked down and let Sam's dick fall from her mouth with a pop. "So you suck your sister's dick too huh?" she asked before flicking her tongue on the tip

"Um hm," Melanie said continuing to tongue her sister's sack " Yeah and she eats me out."

"Naughty girl Sammie," Carly said in mock offense spanking her penis playfully. "letting your sister suck your dick how long has this been going on?," she said giving Sam's member a few more times with a little more force making Sam flinch.

"Uh hmm a month before we started dating," Sam at admitted in her lust fogged sate.

"All this time you've been cheating on me with your fucking sister!," Carly said in an outraged tone making the nymphet twins stop their actions.

"Cupcake I'm…."

"Don't you cupcake me Sam Puckett!" Carly said sounding irate. "I can't believe you hogging your sister's pussy to yourself you're so greedy!" she said with a smirk.

" Wait you're not mad at us?," Melanie asked she and her sister

"Just that you didn't tell me sooner," Carly said smiling a seductive smile at the twins.

"Well I didn't want thinking I'm some kind of freak for you know going down on my sister," Sam said sounding only very slightly ashamed of what she'd been doing with her sister.

"Sam the day I found out you have a dick I came home and sucked it I think its safe to assume nothing you do can turn me away from you," Carly said before giving Sam's dick a light peck. She then looked at Melanie "I've actually wondered what it'd be like to be with you both," she said seductively running a finger lightly over Sam's scrotum.

"Umm you have?," Sam moaned her hormones racing out of control

"Yes in fact….," she trailed off pulling Sam down to the couch "Mel Care to join me in a dick sucking contest?" she asked her girlfriend's double giving the other blonde in the room a sexy smirk

"You read my mind. First one to make her cum wins?" Melanie asked already knowing the answer.

"Deal," Carly said as she began bobbing her head up an d do down Sam's rod before throating it to the base and holding it there. Flicking her tongue against Sam's balls until her eyes watered.

"That all you got Carls," Melanie said repeatedly gagging herself on her sister's cock. Before handing it back to Carly who began choking herself on Sam's dick.

Sam for her part was rolling her head side to side and moaning in ecstasy. Both her lover and twin each coating her tool with their saliva . Gagging spitting licking sucking and stroking her towards her peak. At some point Sam began grabbing the backs of both girl's heads and thrusting her member hard and deep into their gullets. Feeling the tension boil in her loins until she could hold back no more.

"UGHHH FUCK!" Sam bellowed as she fired her weeks old load into Carly's mouth. "FUCUUUUCKKK!" she yelled pulling her cock from her mouth and covering the brunette's face in her hot spunk. Managing to get a few stray ropes in her twins hair and on her cheeks.

Carly opened her mouth and showing the thick milk whit pool of seamen to Sam and gargled it knowing it would further arouse her favorite of the Puckett twins. She then grabbed Melanie by the cheeks. The other blonde twin knowing what she had planned tilted her head back and let Carly slowly drip half of the cum into her mouth. They then both showed Sam the contents in their mouths before swallowing. Each taking two gulps to swallow all of Sam's cum. They then sealed their lips together with a kiss

"Looks like we both win huh Mel?," Carly said smiling her lips still dripping cum.

"Yeah good thing Sammie comes like a horse," Melanie said making all three girls chuckle. "Now who gets it first?" she asked stroking her sister's shaft

"Well since I got most of the cum I think you should get the first ride Mel," Carly said with a sinful smirk

"What?," Sam asked only slightly shocked. She'd predicted that before this night was over she may end up having full on intercourse with her twin. Even becoming aroused by it but could she go through with it?. Could she now have sex with her sister? Yes she thought yes she could and will.

Eager to get the real fun started Melanie dropped down to all fours putting an arch in her back. "Come get it sis its waiting," she said making her ass clap a bit for her twin.

Sam settled on her knees behind Melanie and took hold of her sister's hips. And slowly entered her twin. "Hehh! So tight!," she gasped at the tightness of her sister's sex. As she slowly began moving in and out of her sister. First pushing her entire length into Melanie's pussy. Then pulling out so only the head was in before pushing all the way in.

"Umm c'mon Sammie is this all you've got," Melanie asked pleased but not really enthused with her sister's strokes. "Unh! C'mon fuck me like you mean it!. Stop fucking like a pussy!" Melanie said taunting her sister into taking off the breaks.

Sam let out a growl and gripped her sister's hips tighter and began to plow into Melanie. Making her double moan in intense pleasure. As she hammered away Sam felt a mouth begin to suckle at one of her nipples. Redoubling the pleasure burning through her body. She looked down and saw Carly had latched on to her left nipple.

" Umm you like it don't you mama! You like fucking your sister!," Carly cooed as she began fingering herself.

"YESSS!," Sam hissed pounding away at Melanie's sopping wet pussy.

"You're a sick little sister fucker aren't you mama," Carly said just before biting down onto Sam's nipple. Lightly tugging it.

"Unhh! Yesss!," Sam howled picking up the speed of her thrust slightly moving her sister across the rug.

Carly moved until she was laying in front of Melanie's face. Her alabaster legs splayed apart. "What about you Mel? You're a little incest loving whore aren't you?" she asked looking into the blonde girl's eyes.

"Uhhh! …. Shiiittt! Yesssss I'm an incest loving whore!," Mrlanie groaned as her sister relentlessly fucked her making her hang her head.

Carly wanting eye contact yanked Mel up by her hair and said, "You're a greedy little whore aren't you?"

"Y..Y…Yesss!," Melanie moaned as she got close to her climax.

"Then suck my pussy bitch!" Carly growled pushing Melanie's face into her sex. "Oh fuck Mel!," Carly moan as Melanie lapped at her pussy like a dog dying of thirst. Sending wave upon wave of pleasure through Carly's body.

"UMMMMMM!" Melanie moaned as her body quaked in a mini orgasm. Which only made her increase her tonguing of Carly's sex as the brunette held her in place.

"AHHH! DAMNIT! MEL EAT MEEEE!," Carly moaned grinding her dripping pussy against Melanie's face. Her eyes not quite believing the sight before her. Her beloved Sam dripping sweat as she rammed her sister from behind. Melanie her face buried in her pussy. The whole scene driving her mad with lustful passion. "UGHH! FUCK HER SAM FUCK HER! POUND HER PUSSY!" she cried out in passion her now balled fist pounding the floor as her thighs clamped on Melanie's head.

"Ugh YEAH! You hear that Mel Carly wants me to rip your pretty pussy in half!," Sam grunted as she pounded into her twin sister. Her thrust becoming faster and more savage as she picked up more speed putting her weight behind each one.

The room became filled with a symphony of wonderful pants, moans and groans. Backed up by a chorus skin slapping skin. As all three girls revealed in the beautiful fuck orchestra they'd created. Their bodies working in harmony to reach a perfect point of pleasure.

"OHHHHH! C,C,C,CUUUUUUUUMMMMMMINNNGGGG!" Carly shrieked as she came spraying Melanie's face with a powerful gush of girl cum. Her brain not processing the chain reaction she'd set off.

"AHHHHHHHHH SHHHHIITTTTTTT!," Melanie screamed as she to squirted her orgasm. The force pushing her sister's cock from within her. Just before she collapsed and rolled onto her back.

Not being one to waste time and need of Sam's tool. Carly quickly crawled on top of Mel and assumed the sixty nine position and began feasting on her sex. Making her moan and respond in kind.

"Umm! What are you waiting for fuck my ass!," Carly said momentarily looking up from Melanie's cunt.

Sam smirked and straddled her sister's face and began rubbing the head of cock against Carly's anus. "Where do you want me fuck you Cupcake?," she asked as she teased Carly's backdoor.

"Oooo! My ass! Shove it in my ass!," Carly groaned the teasing of her starfish and Melanie's licking of her clit driving her further into her lustful haze.

Sam smirked and griped Carly's ass cheeks and pushed her entire length into the brunette girls ass. "OHHH FUUCCK! Your ass is so fucking tight!," Sam moaned through gritted teeth as she drove into Carly's ass.

"UH! UNH! GAH!," Carly groaned in pleasure and slight pain as Sam ram roded her tight asshole and she herself licked and sucked Melanie's pussy.

Melanie being on the bottom of this spectacular fuck sandwich. Became aware of few very distinct things. One she was fast approaching one of the biggest orgasm's she'd ever had. Thanks in part to Carly's amazing tongue. Two this was one of the hottest things she's ever done aside from the seven on one gangbang she had done a year ago. And three her sister's sperm swollen ball sack was now smacking against her face as it hit Carly's pussy. Wanting to please her sister as well as Carly and just being an out and out nympho. Arched her head up and began lightly sucking Sam's nuts.

"Ahh shit Mel you nasty bitch!," Sam groaned as she now teabagged her twin. While she pounded deep into Carly's back door. The brunette's anal muscles gripping and massaging her dick pushing her ever closer to the climax that she'd been fighting for the last forty five or so minutes. "FUCCK its so tight!" she roared feeling the cum boil in her balls as she increased the tempo of her strokes.

"UNNNHHHHHHH!," Carly moan her face and tongue buried deep in Melanie's pussy. She hersealf losing the battle with what as to be her third climax of the night.

Melanie her part no longer having the resolve to deny herself orgasm anymore allowed herself to tip over passion's edge once more. "AIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!," she searched as her orgasm hit her sex fluids once again drenching Carly's face.

"Ah Ah ! AHHHHHHHHHH GODDD DAMNITTTTTT!," Carly yelled as she too released her long built third climax squirting once more in Melanie's face as Sam fucked away at her ass making her feel another orgasm fast approaching.

"Ugh! Carly I'm gonna cum!," Sam grunted pounding into Carly's rosebud like a runaway Mack truck about to jackknife off the grand canyon. Her body raining sweat down onto her lover's already perspiration sheened back.

"Ohhh! Cum in my ass mama! Cum in my ass!" Carly yelled as she had yet another climax.

"GRRRGGGGGHHHHH! SHITTTTT!," Sam roared as she fired blast after blast of jizz into Carly's asshole. After she'd finished she pulled her member from within her girlfriend's bowels and pointed it downward to her sister's mouth and without hesitation Melanie took it into her mouth. Greedly sucking Carly's ass juice off of Sam's dick. "Umm ready for phase three Mel?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Melanie said giving her twin the trademark Puckett smirk as she took one more suck of Sam's dick before allowing her sister to get up.

Before Carly had time to ask any questions Sam using her superhuman like strength . Picked her up moved to the couch and moved into a seated position then impaled her on her cock. Her vaginal walls being delightfully stretched by the welcomed monster. Not needing anymore instruction Carly moaned wrapped her arms and began riding Sam's tool in such a fashion that would put all world class rhodeo riders to shame.

Carly was on cloud nine then she felt the very familiar feeling of a cockhead poking at the entrance to her ass. Had she hadn't been loss in the magnificent rapture of Sam's dick and post orgasmic joy. She would've seen the other Puckett twin had fitted herself with a ten inch red ribbed strap-on dildo. Which for Melanie's convenience a had a thick plug in the harness that fit into her own vagina.

Carly knew what was going to happen now. The two sexual dynamos that were Sam and Melanie Puckett were going to double penetrate her. Having seen and been turned on by this in the many porn films that she and Sam had watched. To the point it had become a fantasy among others. Carly grew rather impatient waiting for the other Puckett to enter her. Impatience that she would not have to deal with much longer.

"UGGGGHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH! FUCCKKK MEEEE!" Carly screamed in instant orgasm as Melanie plunged the entire length of the dildo into her ass. Soon the twin established a rhythm which sent Carly into another orgasmic high.

"Ughh! How do like my sloppy seconds Mel," Sam asked of the load of cum now dripping from the brunette's ass . As she pounded Carly's cunt.

"Heh! What you call sloppy seconds I call good lube sis!," Melanie said as she plowed Carly's ass putting her weight behind every stroke.

"NGHHH!...WOULD BOTH YOU HORNY BITCHES SHUT UP AND FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Carly demanded as she had yet another orgasm.

"Ohh you like to dicks in you baby you like being our bitch!" Sam groaned pounding harder into Carly's gash as she once again felt her loins boil with cum. Wanting to help send Carly over the edge further she leaned forward and started sucking her lover's tits

"Yeah Carls you like being me and Sam's little fuck doll!," Melanie rasped as she like her sister felt yet another orgasm fast approaching.

"FUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKYEEEEEEESSSS SSS RIP MY GODDAMNNED HOLES APAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE EEEEEEEE!" Carly screamed as her brain shattered in an orgasm so strong that she briefly forgot her name or that she'd ever had one to begin with.

"AHHHHHH UUUNNNN CUMMMMMMMING!," Melanie Screamed as she too exploded in orgasm before pulling out of Carly and slumping to the floor.

Sam in her efforts to prove that she is the far better lover than her twin . Stayed the course for twelve more minutes before nudging Carly to the floor next to Melanie before once again painting the girl's faces with her milky spunk. Before collapsing beside Carly effectively putting the brown haired girl between the two blondes.

"That was …..awesome!," said an exhausted breathless Carly with a huge grin on her face.

"Well aim to pleases," Sam said deeply kissing Carly on the lips, "Right Mel?"

"Right sis," Melanie said settling for a peck on Carly's cheek.

"Well mission accomplished," Carly said with a light chuckle. "Well threesome and threesome with Mel that's two off the list," Carly said

"Oh really cupcake and what else is on this naughty list," Sam asked.

"Promise not to get mad," Carly asked blushing a bit

"I promise and besides they're just fantasies doesn't mean you don't love me," Sam said.

"Well… I've kind of always wanted a gangbang with all girls," Carly said her face turning as red as a Solo cup.

"Oh gangbangs are fun," Melanie said in a giddy voice making her sister and Carly stair at her "What now you wanna judge me?" she said sarcastically. "Any way Carls what else?"

"Umm….a black guy," Carly Said preparing for Sam's wrath instead only getting her girlfriend's laughter. "You're not mad,"

"Carly all you ever watch is interracial porn I'd be stupid to think you weren't the least bit curious," Sam said.

"So you're not at all mad," Carly asked as her lover stood and helped to her feet.

"Nope now lets take a shower" Sam said taking Carly's hand and leading her up to the bathroom Melanie bringing up the rear.

"Yay shower scene!," Mel said in a giddy excited way. "But hey Carls since you're kind of into black guys You'll love our brother" she said.

"You guys have a brother?" Carly asked taken aback by this revelation. "A black brother?"

"Well he's not really our brother he's really," Sam explained. "You'd like him Dave's pretty much like me"

"In more ways than sis." Melanie said.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hoped you liked it and you didn't make too much of a mess on your bed sheets or your couch or your kindal or your keyboard. So do you think Carly's fantasies may come true. And what do you think Melanie meant by that last comment? Ah well time will tell. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up iCarly fans I'm back with some more smut that I know you've been waiting for. Yes the iGet it xxx series is back and this chapter will feature a bit of a cross over as David and Melanie play a big part in it and yes there will be incest. Now if that offends you don't read it! Lets get going!**

* * *

><p><strong>iHave A Foursome With Sam's Family Carly Goes Black PT 1**

Sam walked into the bedroom she shared with her sister to an all to familiar sight of the muscular ebony ass of their cousin David flexing he hammered away at her sister Melanie's sex with his near twelve inch cock. With Melanie screaming like a banshee in heat. And while the sight of what amounted to live porn had Sam's own member growing in her pants. The blonde had other matters to attend to at the moment. And she'd need the two of them to do it.

"Don't you two ever quit,"Sam said closing the door behind her.

"EHHHH NOT IF I CAN HELP IT CUZ!," David yelled as he continued to fuck away at Melanie.

"UGH FUCK!...yeah and besides...AHHHH SHIT!... Carly isn't expecting us for another... DAMN!...hour," Melanie groaned feeling her climax approaching.

"Yeah! And besides I need the warm up for you have planned," David said as he gave Melanie a few particularly hard deep strokes. "From the looks of things cuz so do you," he said looking at the very sizable bulge in his cousin's pants.

"UGHHH FUCK!...YEAH SAMMIE...OHHHH!... MOUTH IS OPEN!," Melanie groaned through her climax offering her mouth to her twin sister.

Sam shook her head smirking as she walked to the foot of the bed. Undoing her pants letting them and her boxers fall. Freeing her own hard eleven and a half inch monster to flop in front of her sister's face. "Well since its a warm up," she said before her sister took her member into her mouth. "Ahh damn!... So you no the plan big bro?!," she asked feeling her sister's tongue dance around the head of her cock.

"What's to a plan I'm gonna fuck your girlfriend," David said still hammering at his girlfriend slash cousin's sex. Holding back his climax that was almost at its crest.

"We can't just come in and say hey cupcake my cousin is here to bang you," Sam said thrusting her hips forward fucking her sister's mouth.

"Ehhh... Its her fantasy right?" David said his climax getting ever closer.

It was true months ago after their three way with her sister and Carly she had somewhat jokingly asked her girlfriend what her other fantasies were. The one that seemed to stick out with her was her having sex with a black man. And since Melanie had mentioned their "brother" Carly had asked to meet him. So Sam had taken the time to introduce them via video chat, and she could see both of them were physically attracted to each other. At first becoming bit jealous especially after catching Carly masturbating with a black dildo and saying her cousin's name. But there was apart of her that was turned on by the idea of her fucking him. She had seen him with Melanie many times and had to admit seeing her sister being stretched by their "brother's" cock made her horny. She could only imagine how much hotter Carly would be taking David's black monster. Besides she and Carly had enjoyed a mutual voyeurism fetish and she could trust her brother not to hurt Carly. So she decided to let her beloved live out the fantasy.

So she went about making her plan knowing David would be visiting this summer and had talked Carly into couples sleepover the weekend Spencer was out of town. She then only needed to warm her girlfriend to the idea. And knowing how much Carly was attracted to him that wouldn't be so hard. At the moment though she was not so much focused on her plan but rather her sister deepthroating her dick.

"AHH SHIT MEL!," Sam moaned already feeling the delightful wrath of her sister's mouth.

"Cumming already Sammie!," David said mocking his cousin a bit as he himself straining not to cum, but still trying to remain a bit competitive with his cousin.

"Ughhh not even close big brother!," Sam groaned holding back her climax. "How you holding up Mel?"

"UGHHHHHHH FUCK YES!," Melanie screamed feeling another orgasm take her as she held back her squirt wanting to save it for Carly. As of right now sandwiched between the meaty cocks of her sister and boyfriend she felt herself begin to slip into total slut mode as she called the intense high she felt when her body went into sexual frenzy. "FUCK ME FUCK ME!" she cried before taking her sister's member into her mouth once more. Deepthraoting her and tickling her sister's tightening ball sack with her tongue

"AHHH SHIT I'M GONNA CUM!," David yelled barely able to hold off anymore.

"AH FUCK ME TOO! DAMNIT MEL!," Sam moaned her climax closing in.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of the three cousins climaxing. Sam filling her sister's mouth with her large load some over flowing down her chin. David feeling her pussy,and Melanie unable to hold back any longer squirted a massive gush of girl cum. Forcing David out of her and soaking the bed.

"Fuck that was great!," said an elated Melanie as she now lay on her back cleaning the cum from her chin and putting it in her mouth. She then reached between her legs and scooped some of David's cum feeding it to herself. "Yummy."

"Nasty," Sam said playfully swatting her sister as she pulled up her pants and walked over to the glossy black shopping bags she had brought in with her. "Here I got these for your pajamas for the night ," she said handing a bag to her sister and a bag to David.

"Nice," Melanie said looking into the bag smiling.

"Oh hell no!," David said as he looked into his bag. "You can't be serious?," he said looking into the bag again.

"Dead ass cousin dead ass," Sam said smiling mischievously at her cousin.

Melanie peeked inside her boyfriend's bag and smiled at what was inside. "Oh this is gonna be more fun than I expected," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's Apartment:<strong>

Carly patiently waited for the popcorn to finish popping. She had just received a text from her girlfriend telling her they were only a few blocks away. She was anxious to see the love of her life and her twin sister and yes their "brother". She had to admit she had wanted to spend a the weekend alone with her girlfriend but then she remembered the fun she had had the last time her girlfriend's twin spent the night and that helped sway her on the idea. Also the fact that Melanie's boyfriend their cousin David was going to be attending. She had to admit she did find him attractive and charming in the way he found Sam attractive and charming. Carly also had a thing for black men. It started when on a dare from Sam before they were dating to watch porn with her. They had found a compilation scenes one of those scenes happened to be of a well muscled black man and a young thin petite white girl. Carly instantly became enthralled when she saw the man's member was as long and almost as thick as the girl's forearm. And more so how well the tiny girl took the monster penis of the man so easily in every hole. Since then she had enjoyed interracial porn and had wondered about interracial sex more than she'd like to admit. Even buying a black dildo under the premise it was the only one that measured up to Sam's own cock. Ah Sam she thought her beautiful blonde lover knew about her fantasy of sleeping with a black man and surprisingly was cool with it. She wouldn't be though if she knew Carly often fantasized about her cousin. Carly was sure of it. So taking the opportunity be around the object her sexual fantasy she agreed to the sleepover. After all it would be fun to meet David in person.

Just as the popcorn finished the door slammed open, "Cupcake mama's home!," Sam exclaimed bursting in.

Carly bounced over to the blonde and kissed her deeply. "Mama like her sugar," she asked playfully batting her eyes at the beautiful blonde

"You know I did babe," Sam said smiling.

"Hey Carls," Melanie said with a slight flirtatious tone to her voice as she walked in and hugged Carly.

"Hi Mel looking good," Carly said hugging her lovers twin sister only to jump a bit when she felt the girl squeeze her butt. "Watch those hands."

"No Promises," Melanie said smirking.

"Hey Carly," David said introducing him self, "Nice to finally meet you in person," he said extending his hand.

"Like wise," Carly said shaking his hand becoming mildly shocked and more so flattered by David kissing her hand.

"Such a gentlemen, huh Carls," Melanie said smirking a bit.

"Yes he is," Carly said smiling up at David.

"Thanks girls,"David said still holding Carly's hand stroking it with his thumb. "Being around such beautiful girls brings it out in me," he said making Carly turn bright crimson. He then flashed her his perfectly white teeth and thought "_I got her._"

"Alright enough flirting," Sam said making her girlfriend's blush deepen "So what movies did you get cupcake,?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Poetic Justice and the original Carrie," Carly said sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Cool those are favorites of mine," David said sitting beside Carly seemingly by happenstance.

"Lets watch Poetic Justice first," said Melanie as she turned off the lights leaving only the glow of the light of the TV before she sat beside David. Effectively sandwiching he and Carly together. Carly would see it as merely a coincidence. Not knowing that it was merely apart of the plan of the Puckett family.

As the movie progressed Carly noticed that David seemed to be either quietly flirting with her or he was just in a bad habit of violating peoples personal space. He seemed to always go for the popcorn at the same time as she did. Stroking his hand against hers each time. He also seemed to be constantly be rubbing his leg against hers. Which being honest with herself made her a bit turned on. I mean she did fantasize about him and the fact that he might be so bold as to try to hit on her in front of his cousin and his other cousin who happened to be his girlfriend shocked and aroused her. But after the way her girlfriend and and her twin exposed their incestuous ways nothing shocked her when it came to the Pucketts.

As the movie continued David and Sam began to get a little handsy to say the least. By the time Janet and Tupac crashed the family reunion Carly and Melanie found themselves on the laps of their respective lovers. Locked in heated kisses the sounds of lips and tongues smacking filling the room. As the end of the movie came close Melanie and Carly both found themselves in their bras and bottoms Sam's hands in Carly's sweats, and Melanie pulling at David's wife beater until it tore. Making Carly glance over to see his muscular ebony flesh. Making her lick her lips a bit thinking of how he must soak himself in sweat as he works out to get the definition he has. Sam had her own well defined abs and arms but David seemed to be sculpted from black marble. The way his chocalate brown skin bulged with his muscles as he dominated Melanie with his mouth. His raw animal like passion he reminded her of Sam which turned her on more.

"Hey Carls Davie and I are gonna go change into our PJ's," Melanie said as she untangled herself from her lovers lap.

"Yeah back in a few," David said standing and grabbing the overnight bag the two shared before the two made their way to the stairs "I can't believe I'm going to put this on," he whispered.

"Its all apart of Sammie's plan," Melanie giggle whispered "Besides they look sexy", she continued as they went up stairs.

"Ughhh finaly," Sam said taking her jeans off revealing the bulge in her boxers before flopping back on the couch.

"Sam!," Carly said a bit shocked at her girlfriend's boldness.

"What not like Mel and Dave don't know I have a cock," Sam said truthfully.

"Ehh, ok," Carly said agreeing with her lover.

"So you think Dave is hot huh," Sam said as a statement rather than a question.

"What! Psh no!," Carly said defensivly but turning beat red. "I like girls remember."

"Yeah I know," Sam said with a knowing smirk. "I also know you have a fantasy about being fucked by a black guy," she said knowingly.

"So," Carly said turning redder by the moment.

"So I also know that's why you have that black dildo and why I caught you calling his name when you were playing with it."

"Y,y,you saw that," Carly said nervous her lover would thrash her.

"Yes and was hot," Sam said smiling and kissing Carly, "and I thought it was hot," she added.

"You're not mad?," Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I'd rather you fuck my brother than a stranger," Sam said placing an arm around Carly "Besides its just a fantasy right,"

"Right," Carly said as footsteps were herd coming down the steps.

"We're back," Melanie said.

"Yeah start the flick," David said.

Carly looked up and to say she was stunned by what the couple thought of as Pj's was an understatement to say the least. Melanie was wearing a pair of thong underwear. If you could call the three pieces black satin connected by two silver rings one in front one in back a thong. The back of her thong almost completely swallowed by her bubble butt A black strapless demi bra that was completely see through. Exposing her hard pink tan nipples for all to see. Carly felt her sex become wet at the sight of her girlfriend's twin. But if Melanie made her wet looking at David made her soaked. She found herself face to face with six foot five and a half inches of what must have been 230 pounds of sculpted glistening muscle. He must have put on baby oil as his body now shown like polished marble. She could see the well defined calves and quads that made up his legs. More of the definition in his shoulder arms pecs and abs that now looked more like an eight pack. But what drew her eyes more than anything was the tight low hung black leapard print speedoe that barly concealed the massive python of a cock within. She took in the full picture of the man before her and notice two things. The first is that the manhood straining to bust loose from his speedoe was bigger and thicker than her dildo and a bit bigger than Sam's cock. Two seeing him dressed like that with his dreads hanging behind him in a ponytail like a lion's mane him look like a black Tarzan. Leaving part of her wanting to be Jane.

"Umm do you two always sleep in that,?" Carly asked as David took his seat beside her. Making her quickly notice that head of David's apparently semi hard cock was now hanging from the leg of his speedoe. The mushroom shaped muscle making her mouth water. She wanted to tell him as he didn't seem to notice. Niether did anyone else. But that lustful part of her won out and said "Let it hang.

"No normally we sleep naked," David said as a partial joke.

"Yeah but we felt like we should cover up," Melanie said retaking her spot on David's lap.

"Alright shut your yaps and start the movie," Sam said seemingly growing impatient.

"Ok mama" Carly said pressing play on the remote starting the next movie.

The movie had been playing all of three minutes before the couples started there rapid make out fest. Groping and tongue wrestling filled the room and Carly once again found herself astride Sam, and soon braless. As her girlfriend's dick poked at her through her sweats. She then herd a guttural moan as Sam began her attack on her neck. Compelling her to look over and see a now braless Melanie deepthroating David's twelve and a half incher. Fondling his two large balls in her hand. The sight flooding her vagina.

"Umm turning you on?," Sam said realizing it was time for the master stroke of her plan.

"Ummmm yeah," Carly moaned as Sam nipped her neck.

Sam then nudged her off her lap and stood in front of her. "Open your mouth and close your eyes and get a big surprise," she said.

"Wonder what the surprise is," Carly said smirking as she closed her eyes.

"Humor me," Sam said. "Now can you see," Sam asked while motioning for David to take her place.

"No Sam I can't," Carly said.

Once David was in place with his speedoe off Sam smiled and said, "Ok cupcake open your mouth and say ahh."

"Ahhh..Ummmph!" Carly said as unbeknownst to her her mouth was filled with David's huge monster of an erection. Going on the assumption it was Sam's dick in her mouth she began to bob her head and curl her tounge around the flared head of the cock. Taking more and more his shaft in her mouth with each bob.

The three Puckett cousins all smirked at each other. "Ok cupcake open your eyes," Sam said her smirk turning into a full on smile.

Carly eyes widened to the size of saucers from shock seeing David's cock in her mouth. She instantly stopped from shock. But did not let the dick fall from her mouth.

"Whats the matter baby you know you want to fuck him," Sam said in seductive voice and stroking Carly's hair. "and you wanted to suck his cock before you knew it wasn't me go for it."

Seeing that her girlfriend was right and that Sam had said it was ok. Carly began suck and slurp David's cock with earnest. Moving her tongue along the head and shaft.

"Uhhhh Fuck! Sam she's good FUCK!," David groaned a wave of intense pleasure go through him.

"Told you big bro," Sam said smirking she said watching her lover take her cousin's member into her mouth.

"Yeah shes great with that mouth," Melanie said feeling her pussy drenching.

Carly feeling her lust grow to almost peak levels pulled away from David's and said. " What are you waiting for fuck my face!,"

Not needing to be told twice David began thrusting his hips back and fourth. "Ah shit CARLY," he said gripping the back of the brunette girls head as he shoved his cock down her throat.

"GAGHHH UGHHHHH," were the only sounds being herd from Carly as she gagged on the plunging dick in her throat. Her eyes beginning to water and thick strands of saliva started to fall from her lips. Her face was starting to turn red and her jaw began to ache. And she loved it her pussy had soaked through her sweats leaving huge wet spot in the crotch. "UGHHHH," she grunted taking David's cock out of her mouth thick strands of saliva hanging from her lips and chin. She thin started slapping the cock against her cheeks and lips before taking David's testicles in her mouth

"FUCK YES!," David screamed as Carly sucked his balls into her mouth. Her tongue dancing around his sack as she used her hand to jerk him.

"Get her baby," said Melanie said pressing her bare breast into her twin's back. "Hows that chocolate taste Carls," she said licking her sister's neck.

"Yummy!," Carly said before taking the head of David's cock in her mouth again.

"Sure is hot watching them isn't sis," Melanie said reaching into twin's boxers and stroking her cock.

"Mel suck my dick," Sam said pulling her sister in front of her.

"Thought you'd never ask," Melanie said yanking off Sam's boxers and dropping to her knees taking her sisters eleven and a half inch member into her mouth making her moan.

Meanwhile back at the couch David pushed Carly back from his cock so she was now laying down. He then ripped her soaked sweats to ribbons in order to get them off and dropped to his knees. " Carls I'll pay you for those but right now just hang on," he said placing her leg on his shoulders.

"OHHHH DAVE!," Carly moaned as David's tongue worked its way into her leaking vagina.

Carly was in heaven as David's tongue darted in and out of her sex. Her body writhed and lifted off the couch in passion as David's skillful tongue worked her over. In her lustful haze she became aware of two things one the Pucketts blood related or not seemed to have an in born talent for cunnilingus. And two both David and Sam were strong as bulls. She didn't know at what point David had picked her up but a brife glance through her lust welded eyes let her know she now sat astride the ebony Adonis's shoulders as he ate her out.

"OHHHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTTTTT!," Carly screeched as she death gripped David's dreads in both hands. Her ankles locked between his shoulder blades. Her first orgasm of the night closing in.

"UGHHH! He eating that pussy good cupcake!?," Sam asked taking off her wife beater as her sister deepthroated her cock.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS! I'M, I'M!...OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCK!," Carly yelled as she climaxed in David's mouth nearly toppling off his shoulders.

David gave her a few more deep probing licks before setting her on the couch on her back. He then pulled her to the edge and lifted her left leg onto his shoulder and began to tease her wet honey hole with the head of his dick. "You ready for your first black dick Carly," he said slapping Carly's clit with his member.

"UGGHH YESSS PUT IT IN ME FUCK ME!," Carly cried her body burning with lust.

Deciding that Carly had had enough teasing. David drove all Twelve and a half inches into the petite brunette in a single stroke.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDAMN!," Carly screamed as all twelve and a half thick black inches sank balls deep into her. Making her feel full and streched much the way Sam's cock did. A feeling she loved a feeling that drove her over the edge as she felt David slowly withdraw his cock and drive it back into her. "UGHHHHHH YES FUCK ME GIVE ME THAT FUCKING BLACK COCK!," Carly screamed she then slapped him and said "STOP BEING A FUCKING GENTELMAN AND FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT!"

David smiled and started pounding Carly as hard as as he could. Sam had told her cousin her lover liked it rough at times but hadn't planed on getting too heavy handed with her. But with that slap all bets were off. He grabbed her other leg and placed it on his other shoulder and bent Carly so he was standing in a squatting position on the couch with Carly's feet over the back of the sofa as he piledrived his cock into her. "YEAHH TAKE IT BITCH TAKE MY FUCKING COCK!," he gowled hammering away at the brunette.

Sam bent her sister over so that Melanie and she had the perfect view of David's cock driving into Carly's pussy. As Sam drove her dick into her sisters pussy. The sight of her girlfriend living out her fantasy with her cousin who she considered her brother had turned her on beyond belief and to be pounding her twins pussy only turned her on more. "AGHHHHHH YEAH GET THAT PUSSY DAVIE!," she grunted pulling her sister's hair as she pounded her.

"YEAHH HOW'S THAT BIG BLACK DICK FEEL!,"Melanie moaned her climax closing on as her sister assaulted her g-spot

"URGHHHHHH SOOO GOOOODD...FUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!," Carly screamed as an unexpected climax rip her in half coating David's black member with a ring of her milky white girl cum. "AHHH HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed another orgasm fast approaching.

"YEAH YOU LIKE ME BEATING THAT PUSSY DON'T YOU BITCH!," David said increasing the speed and force of his strokes while roughly grabbing Carly's jaw.

"YES! TEAR THIS PUSSY UP ! TEAR IT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...UGHHHHHHHH MOTHER FUCKER!," Carly screamed as she came her girl cum running down the crack of her ass making David's long black pole and balls almost completely white.

"UGHHHHH YEAH FUCK! LOOK AT ALL THAT CREAMCOMING OUT HER!," Melanie said as she came squirting around her sister's dick.

"YEAH CUM ONTHAT DICK CUPCAKE," Sam grunted hammering away at her sister's cunt.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT,!" Carly screeched as she felt orgasm number three hit her.

David's dick looked liked he had used it to stir a quart of milkshake the amount Carly's cum that now covered it. Sam and Melanie told him that she was a heavy creamer more than the squirter that Melanie was. Looking down at his member and sensing the mess they were making of the couch he knew they weren't lying. The best part was he hadn't even hit his real stride yet. If Carly wanted to live a fantasy he would see she get it and then some. So feeling the time was right he leaned in and kissed Carly and placed is feet on the floor. Then picked her up and began walking around the room as he fucked her in mid air.

"Fucking Show off!," Sam said as she stood and pulled her sister into the wheelbarrow position and started fucking her.

"UGH...HE'S ….BEEN...WATCHING... _BABY BOY!_," Melanie said blancing herself on her hands as her sister held her legs and fucked her

"AHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIEEEEEEEE," Carly screamed as her fourth climax hit her as she continued to be paraded around the livingroom on David's dick as the ebony muscleman lifted her up and down on his dick harder and faster with each step.

"YEAH THIS HOW YOU LIKE IT CARLY! THIS HOW YOU LIKE IT!," David said pumping away at Carly's snatch landing a few stinging swats on her ass.

"YESSSSSS SPANK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK THIS WHITE PUSSY WITH THAT BIG BLACK COCK!," Carly yelled her fifth orgasm moments away

"CUM FOR ME!," David grunted feeling his own climax coming closer.

"AWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOLLLLY FUCKING HELLLLUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!,"Carly screamed as her fifth orgasm totally shattered her brain and sent her into convulsions. Making her pull David's dreads claw his back and kick her feet about like an epileptic puppet as she remained impelled on his cock.

David lifted a shaking Carly off his now temporally white cock with a loud slurping sound and put her into what appeared to be a standing reverse cowgirl behind the couch currently occupied by his cousins.

"AHHHH... SHIT LOOK AT HER GO SAMMIE!," Melanie groaned as she bounced astride her sisters cock another climax around the corner for her. "UUHHHH...THAT DICK'S GOOD HUH CARLY!"

"SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOODDD!," Carly moaned as she had her sixth climax. "AGHHHHH FUCK THIS FUCKING CUNT FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!,"

"YEAHH YOULIKE BEING A BLACK COCK SLUT HUH!," David said increasing the pace and force of his cock strokes

"YESSSSSS I LOVE BEING A BLACK COCK SLUT!, OHHHH FUCK MEEEEE SHITTTTT!," Carly yelled as orgasm number seven hit her body dripping sweat.

"FUCK THIS IS SOME GOOD COOCHIE DAMN!," David said sweat pouring into his eyes.

"AHH TOLD YOU BRO BEST PUSSY EVER NICE TIGHT AND WET!," Sam grunted becoming drenched in sweat herself as she fucked her twin to yet another drenching orgasmic squirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SAMMMMMM!," Melanie moaned as she lifted off her sister's cock covering the other blonde's chest with her pussy juice. Melanie then found herself on her back her sister driving to her. "UGHHHHH RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!," she screamed as her sister murdered her G- spot.

David took the moment to bend Carly over the arm of the couch where Melanie's head

was resting allowing her to look down at the blonde's face as she took her sister' cock. While David continued to pulverize her love box "OHHHHHHHHHHHHFUCKKKKKINGHHEEEEEEEEELLLMOTHERFUCKI NG HUGE DAMN DICK...FUCKMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Carly babbled as David drove her to another climax this one making her squirt her thick girl cream as David grabbed a hand full her sweat soaked locks and began spanking her. "THAT'S IT THAT'S IT PULL MY HAIR YOU MOTHERFUCKER!," she moaned before leaning down and kissing Melanie's mouth as the two girls climxed.

"FUCK...WHAT A GREAT SLUT YOU'VE GOT HERE SAMMIE...I MAY JUST KEEP HER!," David joked a cocky smirk on his face as he pounded Carly's snatch.

"NO CHANCE IN HELL DAVIE THAT'S MY PUSSY IT'S JUST ON LOAN!," Sam said pounding Melanie her own climax moments away.

David too felt he could hold back no longer and announced, "AGHHHHHHHH SHIT I'M GONNA CUM!,"as he felt Carly's cunt cum again

"ME TOO," Sam growled as her sister squirted once more.

"OHHHH CUM ON OUR FACES," Melanie yelled her last orgasm tore through her.

"DO IT!," Carly roared.

David and Sam pulled their throbbing dicks from the girl's pussies and stood over them as Melanie and Carly moved to sit on the floor their faces side by side and mouths open as Sam and David jerked their meaty wet cocks. "EERGGHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," the to jerking cousins moaned in unison as they blew their hot loads onto both girls. The streams of cum criss crossing looking like a cum storm. Each girl getting a healthy mouth full of seamen.

After they were done Melanie and Carly took David and Melanie's twitching cocks into their mouths going back and fourth between the two. Before kissing as David and Sam fist bumped each other. "How'd you like it cupcake?," Sam asked she watched her lover make out with her cousin.

"That was great," Carly moaned as Melanie nibbled her neck. She the reached out and grabbed David's dripping but still rigid dick and began to give it a few licks. "Umm...you...sure ….. know how …... to use this big thing," she said as she licked him like a lollipop.

"Ohhh yeah!," David moaned as Carly's tongue curled around the head of his dick.

"Yes he does," Melanie said tweaking Carly's nipples.

"Hey what about me," Sam said feeling a bit left out at the moment.

Carly smiled and reached out and began stroking her girlfriend's dick and giving it the same lolipop treatment she gave David as she pumped his dick. "Oh I... haven't forgotten you …... mama... I just hope you two can hang cause I've got all kinds of nasty things I want to do with these two pythons," she said before taking Sam's dick in her mouth.

"Umm what kind of things," Sam moaned.

"Ummm see," Carly said just as there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oh who the fuck!," Melanie said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey folks this is where we end this one. Who do you think is at the door? One way to find out you have to read the next update. Also review and give plenty suggestions also taking them via PM. Anyway peace love SDR out **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What up Cam fans its time to find out whose behind the door. I know you've all been wondering some have had guesses. But today you find out lets get going**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly Goes Black Pt 2<strong>

"I'll get it," David said pulling away from Carly and Melanie.

"Is he really gonna answer the door naked," asked a still slightly cum faced Carly

"Umm that's Dave for you no real shame about his body," Sam said looking down at her girlfriend and sister. Her cock bobbing in the air.

"You know it," David said turning the door nob. "Can I help you," he asked the middle aged auburn haired lady. Laughing to himself a bit at her stunned face.

Marissa Benson did not know what to expect when she walked across the hall. The sounds of screams and moans. All she knew was the sounds had woke her up and they were coming from the apartment of her son's former crush and current friend. But whatever it was she didn't expect a six foot five naked black man to answer. Nor was she expecting that black man to be rippled sweat soaked muscle with a huge twelve and a half inch cock. A cock that was still hard and still had a small bead of cum on it. A cock she couldn't help but look at.

"Hey eyes up here lady," David said smirking to himself. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Ms. Benson and I'm looking for dick... I mean cock...I mean Carly. I herd screaming," Ms. Benson said blushing with embarrassment. But still a bit aroused.

"Oh that. Yeah we were just having a little. You're more than welcome join us," David said making his erect member jump up and down.

"Uhh...no,no just keep it down," Ms. Benson said before sprinting back to her apartment.

David closed the door and locked it the room filled with laughter. "I can't believe you asked her to join," Carly laughed

"Well she looked backed up," David chuckled as he joined the girls who were now sitting on the couch.

"Well Carly its your night tonight what do you want to do?," Melanie asked as she began gently stroking David's cock

"Yeah cupcake what naughty things are in your head," Sam said tweaking Carly's nipple.

"Ummmm my night so anything I want?," Carly moaned as she felt a finger slip into her pussy.

"Anything your little heart desires," David said kissing her neck as he teasingly fingered her pussy.

"Umm jerk off... I want to see you jerk off," Carly moaned.

"Is that all baby," Sam said as she too began fingering Carly.

"Yeah that's not so freaky," David said moving his free hand to his cock.

"UMM Each other!," Carly moaned loudly making David and Sam both stop their actions.

"What?!," the to horny cousins said in shock.

"You heard me I said I want to see you jerk each others dicks," Carly said pulling herself from between the cousins.

"Ummm I like that idea Carls," Melanie said her eyes dancing around with lust.

"No way Carly this is too weird," David said putting a bit of distance between he and Sam

"Yeah cupcake I'm with Davie on this one cupcake," Sam said.

"You both have either been fucking or going down on Mel for years who is respectively your cousin and twin sister and touching each others dicks." Carly said using the same sexual logic that Sam had used on her so she would go through with her fantasy of having sex David.

"Carly's right its only as kinky as every thing else you've done," Melanie said agreeing with her sisters girlfriend, "besides not like you haven't touched each others dicks before"

"We were eight," David said quickly in an effort to explain what Melanie had said "But I guess they have a point so I'm game if you are Sammie."

"I don't know …...," Sam said still a bit unsure about the situation.

"Tell you what I not only dare you two do it I'll make it interesting," Carly said with a sly sexy smile.

"Interesting?," Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah lets say which ever one of you can last the longest will not only get a double rim job from Melanie and I, but first crack at my ass tonight,"

"That ass is mine Sammie," David said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh please women have more stamina than even you Superman," Sam said her competitive nature coming out.

"Well we'll see. Mel go get the baby oil and some lube out of my room," Carly said .

"On it!," Melanie said scampering off to Carly's room.

"Now you two get closer," Carly said grabbing David and Sam's dicks and nudged them so they were hip to hip. She then draped Sam's leg over David's. "Now you two look a little soft can't have that," she said dropping to her knees and taking both dicks in her mouth and sucked them.

"Fuck Sam!, you weren't lying when you said she was a freak!," David said loving the feeling of being in Carly's mouth again.

"Yeah once she gets going total nympho," Sam said enjoying it as well.

"Umm nice juicy fat cocks," Carly said taking the two dick from her mouth and licking them.

"Well well aren't you just the cock pig," Melanie said as she came back into the room with oil lube and a video camera.

"No more than you Mel and what's with the camera," Carly said getting up from her knees and taking the baby oil from Melanie.

"Well that's for later, but right now lets get this show on the road," Melanie said setting on the floor in front of David and Melanie.

"Yes lets," Carly said taking the oil from Melanie and squirted oil into David's right hand and Sam's left. "Well get to it."

David looked at Sam a bit before taking the blonde girl's member in his hand. His firm grip making an involuntary moan escape Sam's lips. Sam in turn did the same making a moan escape David's mouth. After the initial shock was over the two cousins began to masturbate each other. Moaning as they quickly found a rhythm. Mimicking each others actions in near perfect sync. Every time Sam would stroke up David would stroke down and when Sam would stroke down David would up and pinch the head of Sam's cock. Both their moans growing louder and louder.

Meanwhile Carly had taken the lube from Melanie and began fingering her backdoor with it as she watched. Using her free hand to play with her clit. "Ummmm yeah that's it oil those big juicy cocks" she groaned.

"Yeah stroke 'em!," Melanie said playing with her own pussy. "How's it feel baby how's it feel having your "sister" jerk you off," she moaned.

"Good ….so fucking good!," David said as he felt his pre-cum leak from his cock. "Fuck my dick feels good in your hand Sammie."

"Mine does too!," Sam exclaimed. "Shit! do it faster Dave!," she urged her cousin.

With that bit of encouragement the two began furiously jerking each other. Faster and faster until their hands had become dueling blurs. The room becoming filled with moans and sounds of oiled flesh as the two cousins whacked each other off. At some point David shifted to an angle where he and Sam were looking face to face and grabbed her balls.

"Egghhhh looks like you're about to cum Sam," David said feeling Sam's balls tighten in his hand as he fondled them.

"So are you Davie," Sam said David's cock throbbing.

"Ugggh yeah that's it jerk those dicks!," Carly moaned as she fingered holes. Watching intently as her lover and lover's cousin pleasured each other. Her pussy getting wetter by the moment.

"Yeah cum! Make each other fucking cum!," Melanie said shoving three fingers in and out of her soaked cunt.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!," the two cousins roared as the both came covering each others hands stomachs and cocks with thick ropes of their mixed semen.

"Umm looks like a draw," Carly said licking her lips.

"A yummy draw," Melanie said as she crawled over to the two cousins and began licking the spent cum from their stomachs and hands.

"Hey share," Carly said joining Melanie licking their cocks clean. "Umm such big yummy loads," she said.

"Ohhh shit! So who gets your ass since we tie," David asked enjoying the tongue treatment.

"Yeah cupcake who?," Sam asked her words coming out in gasp.

"Hmmm well since its a draw and David is our guest I think he should go first," Carly said looking over at Sam. "If that's ok with you mama?"

"Yeah why not as long as I get it when I want," Sam said with a smile. " But right now I think you two has some ass to lick," Sam said turning over and bending over the back of the couch sticking her butt out and wiggling it.

"Good point Sam," David said bending over back of the couch. "Pucker up ladies."

"Umm want some more chocolate Carly?" Melanie asked as she looked at the two succulent asses in front of them.

"Hmm let me have some chocolate," Carly said before shifting so she was behind David on her knees. She then gripped his firm muscular cheeks and ran her tongue up his crack

"OHHH JESUS!," David moaned feeling Carly's tongue probe his pucker. Making him shiver a bit

"FUCK YEAH!" Sam said feeling twin's tongue knock at her backdoor. "Damn Davie what have you been teaching her!"

"UGHHH SHIT! SAME STUFF YOU TAUGHT THIS ONE!," David said deeply enjoying the rimming he was receiving. "OH DAMN! YES TONGUE FUCK THAT ASS BITCH!"

Carly was now twisting and pumping her tongue in and out of David's asshole making the ebony Adonis moan like a wounded animal with pleasure. His muscles in his back flexing. The hot tongued brunette then gripped his massive shaft and began jerking him off. Beside them Melanie had her twin moaning and writhing the same way. Making Sam jerk and toss her blonde mane around like a horny pony.

"AGGGGGGH YEAH SUCK THAT ASS!," Sam grunted through greeted teeth. "OHHH FUCK YEAH PLAY THE TRAMBONE SIS. SUCK MY ASS!," she moaned as Melanie tongue fucked her and jerked her off.

"Ummmm Switch !," Carly said prompting she and Melanie to switch to their normal mates. "You miss my tongue mama?," she asked giving Sam a smack on her ass

"AHH YES BABY!" Sam yelled feeling the sting of the swat before feeling Carly's tongue fuck her back passage once more.

"Damn you've got a sweet sweet chocolate ass baby!" Melanie moaned as tongued her boyfriend's ass.

The rim jobs as well as Sam and David howling like two mating alpha wolves continued for quite awhile. Until Carly said "Umm enough of that Dave fuck my ass!"

"Gladly," David said with a smirk, " But we're gonna need some more space for what I'm thinking" he said.

"Oh and what...WHOA!," Carly screamed David picked her up as if she weighed nothing and slung her over his left shoulder. "Damn you're strong!"

"You know it. Now Sam , Mel grab the oil and the camera," David said as he carried Carly off to her room.

A few seconds later David slung Carly onto her bed. The horny brunette quickly noticed that her comforter was gone and the spare tripod she kept in her room was now set up. " Melanie thinks of everything huh," she said.

"I sure do her you go baby," Melanie said tossing David the baby oil. She then set the camera on the tripod.

"Oh show camera we doing a special iCarly?," Carly said with a sexy smirk as she noticed the antenna on the camera and Melanie's laptop open.

"You can say that," Sam said.

"One that only we'll ever see," David said uncapping the oil.

"Umm in that case hit it Mel," Carly said

"Camera on Carls," Melanie said with a smile as she focused the camera.

"Hi out their in internet land I'm Carly and this is iCarly!," she said going into iCarly mode but her voice was low sultry and aroused. "And on tonight's episode you're gonna see me get oiled up and have all my holes fucked licked and see me get cummed on now lets get going."

With that David took the cap completely off and poured the oil all over Carly's face and body. Even getting some in her hair and down her back. Carly for her part rubbed the oil sexily all over herself. Until the bottle was almost empty. Carly then moved onto all fours and David poured the oil down her back and ass. He then rubbed it in and positioned himself behind her and pulled her right cheek open and gazed at her starfish.

"Do it! Shove that big black cock up my ass!," Carly yelled wanting badly to feel David's cock in her ass. Carly truly deeply loved anal sex her girlfriend Sam would attest to that. But right now it David's twelve and a half inch monster she craved.

"Do it baby rip that ass of hers apart!," Melanie said zooming in on Carly's face a bit.

Needing no more instruction. David gripped the base of his member and lined it up with Carly's asshole. He then pushed sending almost half of his cock into Carly's anus. "UGHHHHH OOOOWWW!," Carly howled in painful pleasure. Feeling the long black monster open her backdoor. Melanie capturing the contorted expression of ecstasy on her face. "BALLS DEEP! Shove the rest in!" Carly commanded her hormones taking over fully.

David shoved the rest of himself into Carly's ass and began fucking her full bore. Going balls deep with every hard deep stroke. His cum filled nuts slapping her clit. "ERGH, DAMN! Fucking tight little ass!," he grunted feeling Carly's vice like hole grip and squeeze his dick. David could feel himself start to quickly slip into his primal mode. And soon Carly would get the fucking of her life

"HARDER FUCK ME FUCKING HARDER!," Carly panted arching her back and pushing herself back to meet David's thrust. "YEAH YOU LIKE FUCKING THAT TINY LITTLE WHITE ASS DON'T YOU DON'T YOU!" she said spiraling further down the wormhole of lust.

"AHHH FUCKING LOVE IT!," David said pumping harder and faster.

"Umm that ass feel good baby," Melanie said fingering her self as she watched the scene play out for the camera.

"ERGGGG AMAZING!" David grunted fucking harder.

"Don't get attached Davie," Sam said stroking her cock as she watched her girlfriend get assfucked.

"SHUT UP AND FUCK MY FACE!," Carly ordered, and before the brunette could get her mouth open all the way she found it stuffed with her girlfriend's cock. "AGGGGGGGHHHHHH HUAGGGGGGGGRGGGGG!," she gagged as Sam throat fucked her. Saliva beginning to pool and drip from her mouth.

"UGHHHH YEAH CHOKE ON MAMA'S COCK BITCH," Sam said her hips a blur as she facefucked Carly.

While David Sam, and Melanie were not blood related. The three members of the Puckett clan had two things in common. Sexual stamina and sexual hunger. Any girl who had slept with David and Melanie or any other guy who might of slept Melanie could attest to their nymphomania. They could also attest to the fact they had a tendency to blackout and fuck like deranged animals. Carly herself had seen both Sam and Melanie black out and go into an animalistic savage sex. But she had no idea what it would be like to take on all three family members at once.

"Eghhh hey Dave her pussy looks empty maybe we can fix that," Sam said her smirk lustful and sly.

"Oh yeah!," David said wrapping his arms around Carly's midsection and fell back onto his back. His dick never leaving Carly's ass. Positioning her in reverse cowgirl.

Sam straddled David's thighs and lined her cock up with Carly's twat. She then ran the head of dick up Carly's slit.

"DO IT! STU...FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCK!," Carly said as Sam rammed her dick up her snatch. "URGGGGGGGHHHHHH THAT'S IT FUCK ME FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!," she shouted at the top of her lungs as the cousin's rammed their meaty cocks in her holes driving the brunette close to another climax.

"FUCK HER RIP HOLES APART!," Melanie said as she fell further into her slut mode. Quickly focusing the camera. Fingered herself to a quick mini orgasm sending herself into full slut mode. Before going into her bag grabbing her thick nine inch strap-on with a small dildo in the harnses and began putting on.

"OHHHHHHHHHH HOLY FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCK!," Carly yelled as her orgasm tore her apart. "CUM IN ME! CUM!," she screamed her body shaking with orgasm. Feeling their dicks throbbing inside her.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!," came the duel animal like grunts of David and Sam as they filled Carly's holes with their red hot spunk. For any other two people it might've ended their night . But for Sam and David it just sent them over the edge into sexual frenzy. The two cousins went into over drives their rutting hips near untracable blurs as they drove into Carly making her limbs flap about like a rag doll.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK I"M CUMMMING!," Carly yelled as she came her juices squirting out around Sam's dick.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH MOOOOOREEEEE!," Sam said her glazed over with lust as she member deep into Carly hitting her cervix

"MUST HAVE MOOOREEEEEE!," David growled pounding into Carly's asshole. His cock touching Sam's through the membrane separating the two openings.

"AHHHHHHH! OWWWWMMMMMMMMMMF!," Carly said as she squirted yet again. Her scream being cut off by Melanie shoving her strap-on down her throat. Making her air tight as they say in the porn world. "GGGGGGGAHGGGGGGGRRAGGGGGGG!," the only sounds being herd as Melanie face fucked her.

"YEAH GET MY DICK WET WHORE," Melanie grunted as she face fucked Carly. Holding the brunette's head on her faux dong with one hand. Using her other to squirt some lube on Carly's vagina.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL!," Sam growl as she came again. "MOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEE!," she growled again pumping harder with undying hard prick.

"RRRRRRRRAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!," David roared as he once again filled Carly's ass with his load once more. Much like Sam his near thirteen inch prong showed no signs of softness. "MUST HAVE MOOOORRRRRE!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFF!," came Carly's muffled cries as she came yet again. Soaking the sheets as well as David and Sam's genitals.

"Oh you're gonna get it now Carls!," Melanie said removing her cock from Carly's mouth. She then moved so she was squatting in front of Sam. Resting her butt against her sister's stomach and Carly's ankles on her shoulders. Once she was Carly's ankles weren't moving she lined her strap on up with her sister's rutting cock. Timing each stroke for the perfect moment. "Get ready for a ride Carly!," she said.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!," Carly screamed like a wounded banshee feeling sudden sensation of having a second cock stuffed into her coohie.

"TAKE IT BITCH TAKE ALL THREE OF OUR DICKS!," said the currently lust maddened Melanie as she matched her sister and boyfriend's savage strokes and bit Carly's neck.

Three dicks she had three dicks inside of her Carly thought. She felt her pussy stretched to its limits. Her asshole being gaped. Her neck being bitten. Both holes over flowing with loads of cum and she loved it! The feeling of being so full so thoroughly fucked and used by the three relatives at once. Yes Carly Shay had now reached a new level of her inner nymphomania this night and she loved it.

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEE!" David said as he once again flooded Carly's ass with spunk. His fuck strokes somehow doubling in speed.

"MUST HAVE MOOOREEEEEE!," Sam said once again filling Carly's cunt.

"YEAH MOOOREEEEEE GIVE US FUCKING MORE!," Melanie said slipping into the same madness as her lover and sister. "YOU LIKE BEING ARE FUCK TOY DON'T YOU!?"

"YESSS FUCK MEEE FUCK MEEE!FU...," Carly said growing silent her entire body tensing up. Her jaw clinching shut her toes curling. Her heart pounding and her brain blacking out everything else but the smells sex cum and sweat and the drumming of her heart. Sending her floating in an ocean of pleasure and nothingness until. …...

"AHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEIEIEEEEIIEIEIEIIEIEEIEIEIEEIEIEIEEIEIEIEIEEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEEIEIEIEIEIIEIIEIEIIEIEIIE!," came the siren like blood curdling scream of bliss as Carly came once again. A tsunami of girl cum fireing from her sex forcing Melanie and Sam from her pussy and making her fall off of David's cock. As she flopped around the bed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!," were the sounds of the mad laughter of Carly as she flopped around. Her hair slick and sticky with baby oil and sweat. Her asshole gaping red and leaking cum. Her pussy swelling and firing spurts of a mixture of girl cum and lovers semen. Making her look like a demented porn star as she lay their laughing.

"MORRREEEEEE MUST HAVE MORRREEEEEE!," David said before pouncing on Carly laying on his side facing the seemingly mad web hostess. "MUST HAVE PUSSSY MUST HAVE MORRREEEEEE!," he shouted as he jack hammered his shlong into her abused pussy.

"HAHAHAH...FUCK ME... HAHAHAHAHA...FUCK ME!" Carly laugh screamed as she had another orgasm

"MOOOOOOREE!," Melanie said as she shoved her fake dick up Carly's ass. Fucking like a jack rabit.

"MUST HAVE MOREEE!" Sam said stuffing her cock into Carly's mouth. Once again making the brunette air tight.

Gagging and moaning sounds filled the room for the next fifteen minutes. Until all four bodies had reached their climax's. Sam dumping a rather large load of thick cum onto Carly's face. "USE ME!...HAHHHA …..USE THIS FUCKING FUCK PIG …...HAHAHA FUCKING USE MEEE!" Carly screamed going further into madness.

"MOOOOOOOREEEEEEE!," David said pushing Sam away and taking over fucking Carly's face.

"CAN'T STOP MUST HAVE MORRREEEEEE!," Sam said as she rammed her cock into Carly's ass. Fucking her with all her fury.

"GIVE US MORRREEEEEE SLUT! BE OUR BITCH!, MORRREEEEEE! WE WANT MOREEEEE!," Melanie said fucking away at Carly's abused cunt.

"MOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!," David roared filling Carly's mouth with his seed. "EERGGGGGGGGGHHHHH MOREEEE ," he roared again as he pulled out of Carly's mouth blasting the rest of his massive load onto Carly's face and hair a few stray strands catching Sam and Melanie on the cheek and shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAH...MOREEEE CUM!. USE ME AS YOUR CUM RAG...HAHAHAHAH...GIMMIE MORE!," Carly laugh screamed.

"ERRGGGGGGG," Melanie said yanking her strap-on out of Carly's pussy. She then ripped her strap-on and flung it aside and started roughly fingering her pussy with three fingers. She then stood over Carly's face. "YOU WANT MORE BITCH!...ERRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," she groaned as she unleashed a fire hydrant blast of girl cum. She then hopped on the bed in doggy style and grabbed David's ankle. "FUCK ME FUCK ME NOW MOTHERFUCKER!," she cried.

"MOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!," David said. He then stood on the bed in a squatting position holding Melanie's hips and drove his cock into pussy. "MUST HAVE PUSSY MUST FUCK MUST HAVE MORREEEEEE!," he gurnted fucking away at his girlfriend

"HAHHHAHAHAHA...SUCH A GREEDY SLUT!...HAHAHAHA! I NEED MORE," Carly said crawling behind David and grabbing the two muscular orbs that were his asscheeks. "HAHAHAHA...MOOOOOREEEE," she said before ramming her tongue into David's ass.

"GIVE ME MOORRRRRRE!" Sam said ramming her dick into Carly's hungry snatch.

"MUST HAVE MORE!," Melanie growled before ramming her tongue into her sister's ass.

Next hour or so be came a blur of grunts, groans moans and cum shots and sex positions. As well as sex acts, at one point Melanie and Carly were in the sixty nine position. While David fucked Melanie's ass and Sam fucked Carly's pussy. Before they switched places and holes. At another point Carly was on her hands and knees tongue fucking David and Sam's asses and sucking their cocks from behind. While Melanie fucked her pussy from behind. Another point Melanie found herself in Carly's air tight position with Sam fucking her ass David in her mouth and Carly in her pussy. She also took the same triple penetration as Carly. With Carly and David in vagina and Sam in her backdoor. Sam at some point found herself eating her twin's pussy while Carly fucked her ass and David sat on Melanie's face. Letting her lick his ass as he jerked himself off and came all over Melanie's body some getting Sam's forehead and getting in her blonde hair. Not that they cared in their current blacked out sexual haze. David and Sam at one time even found themselves jerking each other off again and covering Melanie and Carly's faces with their cum. Melanie and Carly even found themselves being double penetrated by Sam and David in the piledriver position at different points.

Now Carly found herself in reverse cowgirl position on top of Sam and David on top of her both of them driving their dicks in her pussy. Melanie squatting over her face and fingering herself. "MOOOOREE HARDER FUCK ME HARDER GODDAMNIT MORRRRRRRRRREEEEE!," she cried her body face and hair covered with drying cum and sweat. "FUCK ME FUCK MEEEE FUCKING USE MEEEEEEEEEE FUCK ME!," she said over and over her body one the verge of a huge orgasm.

"EEEEEEEEEERRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Melanie grunted as she drenched the others with a massive geyser of girl cum. That would put the combined efforts of Annie Cruze Flower Tucci , Jada Fire , Cytheria and Angela Stone to shame. "FUCK FUCK!," she said bouncing away from the stack and collapsing on the bed passing out.

"ERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!," Carly screamed squirting around the dual cocks in her pussy

"ERGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH MMMORRRRRRRRREEE!,"Sam growled as she filled Carly's cunt with her spunk before she passed out from exhaustion.

David lifted Carly with off his cousin and proceeded to fuck her in mid air. "ERGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMOOORREEEEEEE!," he said pounding away at her.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!," Carly cried as she squirted and fell back onto the bed.

"RRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!," David said as he shot his cum onto Carly's stomach and chest before passing out along with the others.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the mid afternoon of the next day four groggy sexually worn bodies began to wake up. They all seemed sore none more so than Carly. The worn girl felt as though her vagina had swollen to the size of a grapefruit and her asshole burned and gaped a bit from the many fuckings it received. She could feel the dried cum on her skin and in her hair and around her lips and eyes. As well as on her nose. She could feel her bladder swelling and as it did her mind could only think off one thing to say. "What the hell did you animal's do to me!?"<p>

"Us you were a bit of beast yourself Carls" Melanie said her voice groggy. Her body feeling the same aches as Carly's.

"Yeah cupcake," Sam said trying to run her hand through her sticky hair. "Eww thanks a lot for the cum shot Davie," she said flicking the sticky cum residue of her face.

"Hey you got yours on me too," David said as he stretchered making his morning wood jump.

"Yeah but not your hair!," Sam said.

"Ugggh I gotta pee!," Carly said hopping out of the bed and sprinting with a limp to the bathroom. Ending the argument between the two cousins.

David looked at Carly's ass as she ran to answer natures call and felt his dick twitch. "Hey Sammie I know we said one night but...,"

"Give her like three minutes to use the bathroom," Sam said knowing what her cousin was thinking. "C'mon Mel lets go use Spencer's bathroom," she said pulling herself out of the bed.

"Have fun baby," Melanie said joining her sister.

Carly turned on the shower and looked herself in the mirror. She looked liked the after picture of a rough porn shoot. She could barely stand and was using the sink for support as she turned it on. She then turned on the faucet and ducked her face down. Splashing herself with water to try and clear some of the cum from her face. She then felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders rubbing them. She looked up and saw it was David.

"So was it everything you wanted it to be," David asked continuing to rub her shoulders.

"Umm was what everything I wanted it to be?," Carly sighed relaxing under his touch.

"Your first time with a black guy," David asked before beginning to kiss her neck.

"Ummm everything, and more," Carly sighed. "But Davie understand despite whatever physical attraction I may have towards you or you towards me. This weekend is the first and only time I fuck a guy black or otherwise," she said making it clear that her curiosity about the opposite sex was satisfied.

"I get that Carls. Besides I'd never try to take you from Sam she's more than a cousin she's a sister to me. Plus I'm not stupid enough to think one weekend of heterosexual fucking can turn gays or lesbians straight. If were I'd be one of those dumbasses from Wesburo baptist church," David said. "I mean I'm a good fuck but I ain't that good."

"Umm smart man," Carly said feeling David kiss her neck again.

"Just one question," David said giving Carly's nipples a slight rub.

"Heh what?," Carly sighed.

"Since your curiosity is satisfied, does that mean we're not gonna bang in the shower," David asked with a sly smirk

"A blow job is the only thing I gaurntee. Anything else we'll just wait and see,"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks so ends another chapter hoped you liked it. Well anyway I've got more nasty ideas to dream. In the mean time follow me on twitter TRUSDR09. Peace love SDR out.**


End file.
